So Monstrous yet So Human
by LegendSaysGoodNite
Summary: Hachimenroppi Orihara has hated humans for a long time; even himself. He labels himself as a monster to take away his own humanity. But when he meet Tsukishima Heiwajima, he is baffled. How can he be a monster, but still be so human? And why is it that the misanthrope cannot seem to hate him. TsukixRoppi. BxB so don't like don't read. Rating is might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. Nor do I own any of the alternatives._**

* * *

Tokyo's small entertainment district of Ikebukuro is known to have many monsters roaming its streets. The Black Rider who rides a black motorcycle with no headlights or license plate and was said to be headless. The Slasher who is known for many stabbing casualties and a list of victims and followers. The Yellow Scarves who had run amuck as they beat the innocent in their search for the Slasher. The colorless Dollars who are so mysterious that not much is known of their activities. A pair of Otakus in the back of a van who can make grown men beg for mercy as they re-enact their favorite manga and anime. The co-owner of a sushi shop, who would win at a fist fight. A debt collector's bodyguard who dresses like a bartender. And an info-broker from Shinjuku who loves humans. They are only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the monsters. To the everyday eye, they appear like normal people who just live out their lives. Normal humans, and yet they are monsters. And yet, despite their monstrosity, another monster hate them. Well then again, he hates all of humanity.

Hachimenroppi Orihara shut his curtains after watching the disgusting world around him and stares at his small apartment, especially at the mirror in the back. It depicts his slender form, short black hair, his pale face which bore a sullen expressed, and his infamous ruby eyes. Blood, they reminded him of blood. His wrist started to feel itchy and tingly again, and he knew exactly what he needed to do tonight. He grabbed his switchblade from the edge of his kitchen counter, a sketchbook from under his futon, and his favorite black and red fur jacket what was lazily left in the corner. One of those monsters gave that knife to him to, as he quote, "Keep one of my favorite human alive." He mentally spat at his words.

 _I've hated humans, but you are the one I hate the most. You toy with them more like dolls and chess pieces, but I do agree with you that they can be chaotic when they want to be. They have done nothing but destroy another and steal. They will take from another just to please themselves for a short amount of time. They are disgusting, flawed, and sinned, yet they only desire happiness in the end. I myself including. But I am different than those pigs. I will admit, I am impure and disgusting. I want nothing more but to get rid of it; all of it, all of this human scum. And that's exactly what I am going to do._

The 21-year-old stepped out into the cool night and made his way into downtown. He hated crowds and he hated that everyone gave him a slightly dirty look. It didn't help that he looked a lot like his cousin Izaya the info-broker who messes with humans and has many enemies. But his favorite place to do his personal fixation just so happens to be on the outskirts of the popular area. An abandoned building that was famous for its suicide death count. Izaya loves bring people, especially "depressed" high school girls, here just to mess with them and convince them to jump to their deaths; some of which were saved by the Black Rider. But the info-broker was busy getting chased by the fortissimo again and the Black Rider busy with her ordeals with an underground doctor.

 _Perfect. No witnesses and nothing to stop me this time._

Hachimenroppi sat on the edge of the building and pulled out his knife. He pulls up his left sleeve, remove the old bandage wrappings and made long slits across his wrist. He hissed at the first contact, but he was used to the pain after years of doing this. Raising his arm upward to let the blood drip down his arm. He opened the sketchbook he brought and opened it to a blank page. It collected the liquid garnet onto its white page.

The raven admits this is an odd hobby, even Izaya thought it was weird, but it does calm him in some twisted way. He feels as if his humanity is leaking in the form of blood and to prove its impurity, stains the page. Later he would go back to the page when the blood dries to write what he felt and he hated about human, and about himself again.

When he was satisfied with the amount on the mard paper, he sets it aside and stands up to feel the wind whisking past and through him.

 _It really is a calm night tonight,_ he thought as he stares at the dark sky, the full moon illuminating his face. _So calm, yet that had to happen. But at least I do have an escape. Just one step and i can leave this rotten world. Just one_ -

That moment there was a rumble from nearby and the sound crashing and someone screaming "IIIIIZAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" could be heard, but the shockwave of whatever Shizuo threw causes Hachimenroppi to lose his footing and fall towards the ground. He scoffed, closed his eyes and smiled slightly; waiting for death. Waiting for the pain of his skull cracking from the force of gravity.

But it never came.

Instead he felt like two arm under him; one under his knees and another supporting his back. His left side was pushed against a relatively warm and sturdy body. He opened his eyes and say a semi-childish face or a boy with messy but tame blond hair, wide carmine eyes shielded by wire framed spectacles, and a white scarf that covered his mouth and parts of his nose.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked him, his voice soft and gentle. Almost like, an innocent child.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone, Legend here. I recently got into Durarara! and I am on the Shizaya bandwagon. And out of all of the alternatives, Roppi and Tsuki are my favorite. Once again, I do not own Durarara! or any of the alternatives. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to share any questions, comments, concerns, or complaints. Have a good day now.**_

 _ **Bye Bye Pi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. Nor do I own any of the alternatives._**

* * *

"Are you okay?" the boy asked again; there was more concern in his voice. Hachimenroppi just stared back at him trying to register why he isn't in pain, or dead.

 _Who the hell are you!? Why didn't you let me fall? Why are you even here? You look like a high schooler and unless Izaya brought you here, it's not a place to people like you? Also how did you catch me? I was falling pretty fast if my math is right._

"Oh my Gosh, you're bleeding!" the blonde gasped and set the raven down on the ground and fumble stuff around the inside of his white messenger bag. Hachimenroppi sits up to examine the boy who stopped him from dying. He was wearing something similar to a bartender suit with its black vest and white collared shirt with black dress pants. But in addition to that, he was wearing a white scarf that covered the lower half of his face and a red and black triangle patterned belt hanging off on his right side. Aside from that, he almost looks like…

"Shizuo?" the raven asked. The other looked like the violent beast of Ikebukuro, but last he checked, he doesn't wear a scarf and didn't have a reddish eye color. Not to mention this kid looks younger than him. The blonde looked up and tilted his head in a puzzled look.

"S-sorry, but you're p-probably mistaking me for s-someone else," he stuttered and continued rummaging through his bag. "B-but I understand the c-confusion. H-he's my c-cousin."

 _What's with the sudden stuttering? He wasn't doing that before. Well if he's related to Shizuo, that would explain the catch. But this kid is nothing like that brute. Hmm whatever, I'm out of here. Besides, anyone from the Heiwajimas usually don't like the Oriharas._ Hachimenroppi stood up and started to leave.

"W-Wait! You're bleeding a-a lot! I-If you don't t-t-treat it, i-it'll get infected," the blonde continue to stutter.

"I've dealt with worse kid. Go home," he merely replied. He continued out of the alley, but winced once felt his cuts sting as the boy grabbed hold of his slit wrist. The raven looked in his eyes that were pleading him to stay.

"I-I-I can't. P-Please, let me t-t-treat your wounds. I-I can't leave kn-knowing that someone w-was hurt." Hachimenroppi stared at the blonde's innocent face and gentle but pleading eyes. He sighed in disapproval, rolled his eyes, and turned to the other and nodded.

 _For a human and a Heiwajima, you sure have a way to be convincing with that face. Dammit, I must be getting soft._

They both sat down and Hachimenroppi offered his wrist. The other hand was stuffed in his pocket and gripped onto his knife; just incase this kid plans something funny. The blonde took out a first aid kit and an unopened water bottle. He opened the bottle and held it above the cuts.

"Th-This will st-st-sting," he warned before pouring the water onto the wounds, causing the raven to tense up. He dealt with worse, but it's always the first contact that lets him feel pain, everything else feel numb. The blonde then takes out a cotton ball from the kit and dabs it onto the cuts, absorbing the blood like the sketchbook the raven left at the roof.

 _Right, I should probably get that after I humor the kid._

"Umm…" the boy started, "c-can I ask w-w-what your n-name is?"

"Only if I know yours," Hachimenroppi replied. He could use the boy's name as another label on his recent page.

"Oh uhh, okay." He cleared his throat and looked up at the raven. "My n-name is Tsukishima Heiwajima; but you c-can call me Tsuki. I-It's nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"Hachimenroppi Orihara."

"Hachi- uhh…" The child named Tsukishima gave a puzzled face. "Can I call you Roppi-san?" The raven was dumbfounded.

 _It is not that hard to say. Not only that but I already have someone annoying me with a similar name. But at least it's better than Pi-chan I guess._

"Fine." Tsuki continues cleaning the cuts. He starts to unwrap the rest of the old bandages but paused as he stared at how far it traveled up Roppi's arm. He removed all of it to reveal old and recent scars traveling up his elbow. Some of them are still scabbed over but were poorly taken care of. Said raven glared at the blonde and tried to pull his arm away. But Tsuki pulled down his scarf from his mouth and brought it to his face; holding it gently with both hands, as if one wrong move and the raven would shatter like glass. Roppi could feel his cheeks warm up.

 _What the Hell!? What the hell are you doing? Don't do something like that to someone you don't even know. And why are you doing this. You are by far one of the strangest humans I've ever met!_

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered and Roppi could feel his nose and steady breathing on his palm. Roppi continues to pull away, but his grip was firm.

 _Why are you even sorry? We just met for crying out loud! What happens to me shouldn't concern you. And why are you doing something so embarrassing. I refuse to degrade so low that it needs to be pitied upon._

Before Roppi could flick open his knife and scare the kid off, Tsuki blinked before releasing Roppi and pulling his scarf back over his mouth to cover the redness in his cheeks.

"S-S-S-Sorry ab-bout th-that," he apologized and got back to work, taking a fresh bandage wrap and dress the arm nice and tightly. Not long after that, the wounds were covered, but Tsuki looked fidgety.

"I-I'm s-sorry to bug you a-about this Roppi-san… b-but could you h-help me g-get s-s-somewhere?" he asks hesitantly. "Uhh, I'm n-new around here so I'm st-still trying t-to find my way a-around."

 _Ah so that's why you're so nice; you needed something from me. You are just like the rest of them then._

"Depends on where," Roppi calmly responded and pulled his arm back into his jacket pocket and stood up to dust off the dirt off of his black jeans.

"I'm t-trying to get to Sh-Shizuo-san's house, b-but I-"

"You do realize that he's on a rampage right now right?"

"Y-Yes, I know. But he will be w-watching over me w-while I'm in school."

 _Is it just me, or is he stuttering less and less overtime? How odd. But right now I really don't wanna meet up with Shizuo after he's been chasing Izaya since noon. Ugh, don't either of them have jobs they need to do? But with me looking like my bastard cousin, he might punch me into a concrete wall._

Tsuki must have seen the disapproval face on Roppi, and got on his hands and knees and bowed.

"Please help me. I don't know anyone else here other than Shizuo-san and Kasuka-san. I am completely lost and I lost the address to Shizuo-san's apartment. Please, I'm begging you Roppi-san." The raven stared completely in shock.

 _I take it back, you are **the** strangest human I've ever met._

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story so far and don't forget to share any questions, comments, concerns, or complaints. Have a good day now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. Nor do I own any of the alternatives.**_

 _Why did I agree to this?_ After Roppi grabbed his sketchbook, he is walking on the streets with the humans he hates heading to the residence of the violence incarnation with the weirdest human he has ever encountered in his life. Not only did he have to be in this kid's and the rest of the world's presence, but he has to stop and explain all of the city's landmarks and urban legends since the blonde couldn't help but sightsee everything.

"Y-you must know a-a lot if you can e-explain everything s-s-so well Roppi-san," the blonde complemented as the two sat down on a bench near a fountain to take a break. Tsuki smiled as he watches the water spray up in the air and descends back to the pool. Roppi, on the other hand, was mentally stressed, not expecting the blonde to be so eager to learn about his new surroundings. He massaged his temples to help relieve some of his built up stress.

 _It really is his first time in Ikebukuro. But you'd think he'd do some research on where to go and what to see. And he acts like an excited puppy. Even when I explained some of the downsides to everything, he just ignores it and go on about how cool it is. He is too naive for this messed up town._

"I know a lot because I've lived here most of my life. Any resident would say the same thing."

 _Now that I think of it, when he basically begged me to take him to Shizuo's he didn't stutter at all. Now he's back to it. What's up with that?_

"Tsukishima, mind explaining to me about your stuttering. You weren't doing it not long ago and now you are again." Tsuki gave a shocked expression before hiding into his scarf even further.

"W-W-Well… i-i-it hap-p-pens when I'm n-n-nervous. I-I-I've always b-been like this. I-I-I get s-sc-scared a-a-a lot back home, b-but I c-can't stop it." He leans back a bit to look straight up at the full moon. "But s-sometimes, I get braver a-and more det-t-termined and don't st-stutter at all. I-It helps when I-I'm with s-someone I know." He turns to the raven who was listening with some interest. He pulls down his scarf so that the whole face can be seen, showing a gentle smile. "I soon st-stop st-stuttering all t-together once I get more c-comfortable with whoever I-I am with. You including Roppi-san." Roppi narrowed his eyes.

"We just met not even an hour ago."

"B-But you are k-kind enough to sh-show me around."

"You begged me to."

"You could have said no."

Roppi paused. Tsuki was right; he could have refused. But what force made him agree to it? Perhaps it was his subconsciousness telling him to repay the favor to the blonde for bandaging his self-inflicted cuts and catching him from his fall. Roppi was a person who hated being indebted to someone, financially or morally. So this must be the reason why he guided Tsuki through the disgusting humans he hated so much and to the monster who would try to kill him at the mere sight of him.

"Consider it paying back for your services, nothing more nothing less," he flatly stated and stared at the fountain. Tsuki smiled and continued to watch the fountain with the raven.

"It's j-just in m-m-my nature to help people, s-s-so there's no need for th-thanking me."

 _This kid is too kind and innocent for this place. Maybe this is why I had a better reason to say yes. He could a human but he's much purer than the others. No that doesn't make sense; all humans are greedy, needy, and gluttonous. Perhaps he is a monster. Yeah, that could be it. Besides, he's a Heiwajima; there has to be something._

"Tsukishima, I assume you know about Shizuo's abnormal strength, yes?" Roppi started and the blonde nodded. "Well, out of curiosity, do you have anything like that?" Tsuki leans back again to looks up to the sky thinking.

"Hmm… I-I'm not sure. I-I mean, I h-have a t-t-tendenc-c-cy to get lost i-in new places and I-I s-st-st-stutter on a daily b-basis, but that's n-nothing like Shizuo-san's strength."

"Is that so…" Roppi was disappointed. _He really is human. What a letdown._

"But maybe… I-I just never been i-in a situation t-t-to find out. I-I'm only 19, so s-s-sometimes could happen," Tsuki continued. "So maybe, I s-secretly do." He smiled looked back the raven. "If I do f-f-find out what it is, I-I-I will gladly let you kn-kn-know Roppi-san."

"You hardly even know me and you're willing to tell something like that? I swear something is wrong with you." Roppi is getting annoyed about how trusting this blonde is. From the corner of the raven's eye however, he saw something that was getting way too old. He lets out a sigh and stands up. "Whatever, let's just go already. This place makes me sick."

Tsuki looked confused, but followed the raven anyway. This was one thing that Roppi especially didn't like about humans; how they think he is a criminal. They automatically believe he is guilty just because he fits the description that everyone was gossiping about. Usually he wouldn't care about how others thought of him, but this is unexceptable table He could hear the people whispering, how they try be discrete but failed to. This is slander that he couldn't tolerated. It wasn't even Izaya's doing either… well not initially like other rumors.

"R-Roppi-san? W-What's wrong?" Tsuki asked. Roppi only then noticed that he's ahead and going a little too fast to be called walking. He looked at the blonde just behind and see concern. He looked back ahead and continued in a slower pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he calmly responded while hiding his frustration. He took a quick glance at Tsuki, now beside him. The blonde looked sad and concerned, but didn't look like he was going to press the matter anymore.

"Um… O-O-Okay then. S-So, a-are we almost th-there?"

"Yeah."

Their trek continued in silence. Once they got out of the downtown area and closer to the residential area and to Shizuo apartment flat.

"Well, we're here. I'm sure you can find his unit just fine on your own." Roppi waved him off and headed back to his own apartment.

"Roppi-san, I'm s-sure I can give you s-something to drink b-before you go," Tsuki offered.

"I've repaid my debt, so I'm leaving." Roppi once again turned to leave and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Wait-" Before Tsuki could say anymore, Roppi was flung to the side and crashes into the ground. He had been hit with what was what was a nearby vending machine that kept on rolling down the street. It took Tsukishima a seconds to figure out what just happened, but once it registered, he immediately rushed to the raven's aid. "Roppi-san!" Roppi however was unconscious, but still breathing. Tsuki looked back at the direction the machine came from and tensed up at what he saw. "Oh no."

"I-za-ya-kun! Didn't I tell you to get lost!?"

 **Oh no indeed Tsukishima, looks like older cousin made a misunderstanding. Roppi-san, will you be okay? ... I guess we will find out next time. Also I want to thank everyone following and reviewing this; it makes me very happy. And even if you are not, thank you for reading anyway! You guys are awesome!**

 **SyntheticVision:** **Thank you for pointing out that I never said how old Tsuki is. Well now we all know, he's 19, so two years younger than Roppi.**

 **Well that's all for now, I'll see you all when I finish chapter four. Bye now and have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discaimer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. Nor do I own any of the alternatives**_

* * *

Tsukishima sits nexts to his unconscious companion while the culprit is talking on the phone call to his underground doctor friend. It did take moment to convince Shizuo that the victim was Hachimenroppi Orihara and not his trolling cousin and lookalike, Izaya Orihara (thanks to their different coats, Roppi being leaner and that he didn't stink according to Shizuo). But once the misunderstanding was resolved, the two brought him into the living room and laid him down onto the sofa to help him rest. Tsuki just finished patching up his friend again once his older cousin got off the phone. He was curious about the book that Roppi was carrying, but he really didn't want to pry into personal stuff.

 _Not only that, but the cuts too. I want to know more. It does hurt to see all of them, but I don't want to seem nosy._

"Sorry about the whole scare again Tsuki. There's just been a lot going on today," he apologized and lit a cigarette.

"I-It's f-f-fine Shizuo-san. B-But will Roppi-san b-b-be okay?" Tsuki asked and fixed his glasses which slid off his nose slightly. Shizuo looked taken aback by what he said but took off his sunglasses and massaged his temples to help calm down.

"Yeah, a doctor is coming. And don't worry too much, this isn't a first really for him. He looks too damn similar to that fucking flea."

"Who?"

"His cousin, Izaya. He's very dangerous, so stay away from him at all cost." Shizuo took a long drag to calm his nerves. He could see his spectacled little cousin getting nervous again. "Anyway, how've you, Delic, and Tsugaru been? Haven't heard from you guys since you graduated high school."

"Oh, we're doing well. Delic got a new job at that record label company he wanted and Tsugaru is still writing his manuscripts." Tsuki went on and on about his brothers to Shizuo while he talked about him and Kasuka. Their talk was pleasant and Tsuki was comfortable until Shizuo shook off the ash into the ashtray on the coffee table and looked dead serious in the carmine eyes in front of him.

"But really Tsuki, are you okay?" he asked seriously. Tsuki's expression dropped and started looking down and sinks his face into his scarf.

 _Of course he would ask. I am trying to move on from that Shizuo-san; that's why I'm here. And you know how touchy I am about it._

Before he could formulate a response, a eerie whinny of a horse filled the room. Shizuo turned his attention from him to outside. "Oh, that was quick." He got up and greeted a browned haired man about his age wearing a white lab coat, and a person with a black biker's uniform and a yellow cat like bike helmet. Tsuki shuttered at the sight of the biker, feeling a sense of mystery and wonder. "Hey thanks for coming Shinra."

"Not a problem Shizuo, I was in the area when you called. Celty also came to pick me up too, isn't she sweet?" the man named Shinra smiled and praised his partner who was taking off her shoes with him. Shinra approached the young Heiwajima and Orihara while the biker took out a PDA, started typing something on it and showed it to Shizuo.

"No, it's Hachimenroppi. Why else would I have called," he answered to the message. He then points to Tsuki who tensed up a bit as the three of them stared at him. "And that's Tsukishima, my cousin who'll be living with me for a bit."

Shinra approached him and held out his hand.

"Hello there Tsukishima, I'm Shinra Kishitani, a close friend of Shizuo's and a doctor."

"I-I-It's n-n-nice to m-m-meet you," Tsuki timidly said as he shook his hand. He looked at the biker who sat next to him and was typing on the phone again. Once the message was done, the phone screen was presented to the young blonde.

[Hello Tsukishima, my name is Celty Sturluson. Sorry for communicating like this, but I can't really talk right now. I assure you, we can help Hachimenroppi]

 _This is kinda weird. But that name, it sounds foreign. And wouldn't you take off your helmet when you enter a room? Hmm, oh well, I shouldn't judge. Still kinda weird, she looks creepy too, or eerie._

"T-T-That's good, C-C-Celty-chan."

"What I want to know however," Shinra started as he looked over the raven's head that had an icepack on the side that was hit by the vending machine, "is why he was around here. He never liked coming near here, so why would he?"

"Oh uh… h-h-he was sh-sh-showing me t-to Sh-Shizuo-san's place," Tsuki answered. Shinra gave a surprised look and Celty was frantically typing on her phone

["Really!"]

"He prefers avoiding Shizuo because of his appearance!"

"Hey it's not my fault he looks like that flea!" Shizuo growled as her brought over some tea for everyone except for Celty. "They look too damn similar, no one can tell them apart."

"I didn't ask to look like my bastard cousin." They all heard groaning coming from Shinra's general direction and looked at the raven rubbed his head where he got hit. "Ugh, but seriously Shizuo, if you wanted to kill him so badly, you should throw harder. He's more resilient than me." Roppi slowly sat up and held his head up a bit with a scrunched up face.

"Hachimenroppi, you should lay down some more," Shinra suggested and tried to get the raven back in a comfortable position. But he pushed away and got up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," he argued and hurried his way to the door and hid his face which showed his pain. Unfortunately, his head kept spinning and his vision was unclear, causing him to stumble a little bit and used the wall as support.

"Come on, you can hardly stand. Just sit down and relax a little. You're not the flea, so I can stand you," Shizuo urged. He is obviously holding back from keeping him down, but already felt guilty from causing the problem in the first place and resisted. Celty was nodding her head to show she agrees without typing.

"I'm _fine_ , just a little dizzy from standing up," the raven emphasised.

"Roppi-san, please rest a little more, you're still hurt." Tsuki was directly behind the raven and was about to hold him upright. But before he could touch him however, Roppi turned around and extended his knife towards his neck.

"Just who do you think you are!?" he yelled and was visibly angry. "You hardly even know me, none of you do! So quit acting like you give a damn about what happens me. I never asked for your help, or your damn pity, or for _you_ to save me. So cut the sentiment crap and leave me the hell alone!" No one made a move, not even Shizuo. Everyone froze in shock and stared at the duo near the door. The raven huffed, sheathed his knife and turned around to slip on his shoes. "And to think you're all supposed to be monsters, you are just too human in the end. Disgusting," and with that, he left into the dim streets.

The young blonde stared wide eyed at him. This was really the first time he had seen Roppi express any sort of emotion ever since he first met him.

 _Roppi-san, you reminds me a lot of…_

"Don't let him get to you Tsuki-kun," Shinra called out and broke his thoughts. "He's always been like that. You can try to reach out to him all you want, but he will push you away without a care; even if it was helping him. It really is a shame. Of course if it was Celty I would do whatever it takes until she breaks out of her shell. I would make sure she is loved and cared for and never leave her alone- ow ow ow! Okay I'll stop." The biker pulled on his cheek and showed him her phone; most likely telling him to shut up.

Tsuki giggled at the sight and rejoined the group.

"What did he mean by you saving him Tsuki?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was nothing special," he waved off. Thankfully for him, the topic was left alone the entire night. They talked some more and he was slowly got comfortable again. Shinra did keep going on and on about his love for Celty and the Black Rider continuously stopped him. When the duo left, Shizuo gave him some more information on who to avoid, who to trust, where to go stuff like groceries and general goods.

 _I really think I'm gonna like it here. It's even more interesting here than at home._ Tsuki is lying in Shizuo's spare bedroom to sleep for the night. His mind then goes off to think of the raven who kindly showed him the way.

 _Roppi-san. Did you really mean it when you said you don't want to see me again? I want to help you with whatever is troubling you. I can tell, but I decided to wait until I got to know you better._ He then recalled something about his conversations with Celty and Shinra. _Kishitani-san has a good point in his rambling. Roppi-san, I do hope I see you again._ _Hold up… I'm thirsty, should probably get some water before sleeping._

He got out of his already warm bed and made his way to the kitchen… eventually. It took him a bit to find it since he has never been in Shizuo's apartment before. The debt collector can be heard snoring away in his room. _Probably tired since he had been chasing this Izaya person all day. He and Kishitani-san did say that once he finds him, they both let loose and chase each other all day._ When he filled up his water bottle, it took him a little bit to find his room again. He ended up into the living room again, where they took care of the raven until he woke up.

Right when he was about to leave, the light of the moon reflected off something on the couch _Hm? What's this?_ Tsuki fixed his glasses and looked under the pillow. _Isn't this, Roppi-san's sketchbook?_

* * *

 **Helloooooooooooooo everyone, thank you for all of the support as well as the fantastic comments and reviews i have been getting. It really does brighten up my day to see someone either favorites or reviews this story or even put it on reminder. I honestly don't have confidence in my writing skills (constantly reading over and editing and checking over to see if it's even decent, I can sometimes get fidgety about it) so to see them helps bring a smile to my face. Don't be afraid to shoot me any questions regarding the story, comments on the writing, or just in general. I'll answer all I can in the following chapter.**

 **kladd: I did actually plan on putting other alternatives in before I started writing. This could be seen with the disclaimer I post every chapter. As everyone has read, Tsugaru and Delic do exist. Now as for others to making an appearance, it is a definite.**

 **In terms of updating, I will try to update every month. I am a college student so my work load can get hinder me from work. If I catch the very inconvenient and common disease called writers' block can push it off as well. But I am trying and I hope to see you all again. Also future events in the story may change the rating to M. If that happens I will let you know. Anyway, thank you all for reading and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: I don't own Durarara! or any of the alteratives.**_

* * *

Hachimenroppi continued his trek home after that outburst at Heiwajima's. The streets lights were the only thing illuminating the area from darkness. The moon was covered by some clouds and made the sky dark. Almost like his mind right now. Granted it did get hit by a vending machine and the aching is still present, but he refuses to be pitied upon any more today.

 _Maybe I was too harsh on the kid, but he was just so… so… ugh I don't know anymore! He pisses me off. No… not that, but something doesn't sit well in my stomach. Acting all caring and respecting, he doesn't know me. Not one bit, so why, why did he bother. Ugh I'm so confused!_ Questions continuously pop up about the young Heiwajima. Too many emotions were bubbling up inside him and all he could think about was all the stress he was feeling, the urge to cut again. That's when he remembered. _Shit, I left my book behind…"_

It would be awkward going back after shouting at all of them. He hoped that no one cared about it or didn't notice it. But likely that wouldn't be the case. _Hmm, well that will keep the kid away hopefully._

"Out for a midnight stroll Roppi-chan?" Someone broke his train of thought. The one person he really didn't want to see right now.

"What do you want Izaya?" The older Orihara was sitting on the guardrail wearing is usual grin. He was holding a plastic bag which is probably whatever he bought himself for dinner. Roppi can only frown at the thought of seeing him when he most wanted to be alone.

"Come on, I went to the library to check on you and heard you got laid off today and that Shizu-chan threw a vending machine at you not long ago. And knowing you, you probably went cutting again. Isn't it natural for family to worry about a sad injured relative?"

"Not when it's you, now buzz off." He continued on home, but Izaya slipped his arm around his cousin's shoulder and walked with him. It's true that his frustration earlier on in the night was due to him losing his job. Money has gotten tight and businesses have been laying off new workers to keep afloat. Roppi was just one of the victims and prefered not talking about it. Today wasn't his day and nightfall didn't help any more, especially talking with his know-it-all cousin.

"Now why'd you gotta be like that? I'm trying to comfort you after that outburst. It's not like you to show emotions, let alone being mad and shouting." It was true about what Izaya had just mentioned. Roppi never liked showing his emotions. It was a sign of weakness and vulnerability. For someone to show their true feelings to the world can also result in others manipulating it

 _Damn you Izaya, you just have to know that. Wait, how would he know? Unless..._

"Now how would you know that? Unless of course you're still stalking Heiwajima even after toying with him." Izaya stopped for a second, but then started dancing around Roppi laughing.

"Oh now you're being ridiculous, he must have hit your head harder than I thought. Why would I ever willingly visit the protozoan who I hate the most?" _I wonder too, but I know you do._ "As I said, I wanna see you home safe so you wouldn't just go and try to kill yourself."

"If I'm gonna do it, falling off a building isn't my first choice. I'm not those suicide girls you toy with for a hobby."

"Like your's is any different, I'm surprised you haven't gone into shock from blood lost."

"You'd be surprised, you have to lose two pints of blood in one sitting to go into shock, 5 or 6 to die. I know I cut a lot, but not enough to lose that much."

"You sound as if you want to though. But of course that's just your human instinct stopping you from dying. It is only natural. You say you are a monster for your love for spilling blood, but you are still human. And that's exactly what I adore about you. Try all you want to rid that label, but it will only come back to haunt you more." The other fisted his hands so tightly his knuckles started turning white shaking in frustration as he continued to hear that he was what he hated.

"Izaya, for once in your goddam life, shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Roppi flipped his hood over his head and started walked faster to get away from the troll. _Dammit Dammit Dammit, I feel so annoyed and irritated right now. All of these people constantly annoying me. Human, I hate them all. And I don't want to be associated with their filth. Blood, I need to release more._

The informant slipped in front of him and held out a plastic container holding sushi from Russia Sushi in front of him. His face more serious than playful.

"I really do mean it when I say I care. Really you're probably the only one I truly care about in this town. You don't have to accept it, but do know that I will take you seriously when you need me to. But just for tonight, I only ask that you take the box and eat everything, not toss it out. Besides, it'd be a waste of good otoro if you did." Roppi stared back at his cousin knowing what he is referring to. Unpleasant thoughts started to resurfaced from years of burying it. But he will admit, one of the things he and Izaya had in common was their love for otoro. He sighed and took the container.

"You do realize that you just prioritized me over Kururi and Mairu, right? I'm flattered and all, but I would assume your sisters would come before your cousin," Roppi jested to lighten the mood and show his appreciation. It's not much, but thanks a secret kept for only them two, they both know this is the best the ruby eyed can muster. The other laughed at the comment and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"They got each other so I don't need to worry about them too much. You, on the other hand, need some sort of companion and I'm all you got until you start letting people in again," he replied and started walking the opposite direction towards Shinjuku. He did turn around again though to say one last remark to his mopey cousin.

"I know how you feel about my beloved humans, but there's a beauty to them; not all of them are as you think they are." He looks off into the window of the truffles store he was next to. "They are like chocolates from a gift box really. They all come from the same cocoa plant and put in the same box, but each one has a different flavor. Some are too bitter, some are plain and mundane, some look good but are filled with something disgusting, and some are too sweet to enjoy, but there is always that one piece that has a nice balance and becomes your favorite of the entire batch; whether you know it or not. The problem is that everyone's taste buds are different, so it's up to experimenting and trying them all to find out which one is just right. It could be the first you try or the last, but either way, you do get a chance to taste it. That is if you keep trying."

"Are you getting somewhere with this?" Hachimenroppi arched an eyebrow and waited for him to get to a point to Izaya's rambling.

"What I'm saying is that you will taste the bad ones before you get the good ones. But if you stop at the bad ones, you'd never know if the next one you try will be your favorite."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll just have to figure it out yourself Roppi-chan. Well I'll leave you alone to think about it. Bye now." And on that note, Izaya walked back to his apartment in the next district over, leaving his cousin to stand there trying to understand what he just said. And that was all he thought about on the way home. Once he got into his apartment, he sat at the table and took out a piece of the fancy tuna over rice and inspects it.

 _Chocolates huh. Well you do have a point, but it's not easy to keep tasting when every other one you tried before were disgusting and ruined your pallet. Not to mention they only got worse as you try another. I'm tired of it and gave up._ His eyes trailed down to his wrist which was now exposed on the table. The neatly wrapped bandages visible and a certain spectacled face appeared in his mind.

 _Tsukishima… I admitted he was different from the rest of the humans, but even he would have secrets that would make him bitter too. Everyone has an innocent look up front until they get their way._ _But still…_ He popped a morsel into his mouth and savored the taste of it. _Since I'm unemployed now, I guess I have more time to try again. He would be a good candidate since he has never heard of me or the rumors before. But should I? Hmm..._ _Dammit Izaya, how do you clear up some confusions and then add more?_

The otoro today a bit drier than usual. But even so, it didn't seem all that bad. Almost… comforting.

* * *

 **Yay we get to see Izaya. And well, perhaps some helpful advise for Roppi-kun to ponder over. I want to thank everyone for supporting me, I do notice when someone views this story and it makes my day to see the numbers. Though I do have a question for everyone that I forgot to ask, How am I doing with Tsuki's stuttering and about other's personality? Those's just a couple of my concerns for writing at the moment. But anyway thank you all for reading and hope to see you all in a month with chapter 6. Don't forget to ask any questions about the story or about anything at all and dont shy away from stating your own opinion, I won't hold it against you. Have a good day now!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the alternatives**_

* * *

Roppi woke up the next day with another aching headache. He didn't exactly take care of his second injury that well. Luckily rest and the little treatment he got was enough to help avoid a migraine.

There was a quiet chime that could be heard on his small desk which held his laptop and his phone. Lazily getting out from under his warm futon, he got up and check to see who disturbed his peace. It was an email with a link attached to it. _Of course, Izaya._

[You should come join this chatroom I'm in. It's very interesting and I assure you, you'll enjoy it. It's better than going to some coffee shop and having a random conversation about something stupid. Just make an account and send a friend request to Kanra. I'll hook you up with them afterwards. It'll be fun, so very fun!]

 _What. The. Hell. I'm not desperate for company. I'm not even sure if I want any._ His face torted into a form of annoyance again. But the informant did have a few points in the past twenty-four hours. It is true that in a chatroom, no one knows who you really are unless you tell them. That does help his situation a little bit. _What the hell, I'll humor you._ He got comfortable and visited the website he was given and did what he was told.

 _ **You and Kanra are now friends.**_

 **Kanra: Good Morning Roppi chan~**

 **Kanra: Did u sleep well? Hows ur head? Did u eat yet?**

 **Virus: … What the hell Izaya.**

 **Virus: Also how did you respond so fast?**

 **Kanra: I multitask.**

 **Kanra: Anyway, whats with the name? Virus? It sounds like you hate this idea**

 **Virus: I do. And like your's any different? Kanra? Why a girl's name?**

 **Kanra: It makes my job easier**

 **Kanra: People tend open up more to girls than guys.**

 **Kanra: That reminds me, only a few people know I'm actually a guy**

 **Kanra: So no spoiling plz.**

 **Virus: Whatever, just don't tell anyone it's me.**

 **Kanra: Fine by me, thats why i recommended it to u**

 **Virus: Do you always type like this?**

 **Kanra: Naw, just in chats, gotta sound convincing**

 **Virus: I'm still not looking forward to this.**

 **Kanra: Youll be fine~**

 **Kanra: Since its still morning, I dont think anyone is on**

 **Kanra: But I might as well add u in anyway**

 **Kanra: You ready?**

Roppi stared at the gold and ruby chat bubbles. _Am I?_ He still distrust humans and talking with them. But he can always get out of this mess, right?

 **Kanra: Roppi chan?**

 **Virus: Quick question. You know these people right?**

 **Kanra: Oh yes, some IRL. They all live in Ikebukuro**

 **Virus: IRL?**

 **Kanra: Ugh get with the times! I cant keep explaining slangs and emojis to you**

 **Kanra: It means In Real Life**

 **Virus: Okay okay, just give me some time!**

 **Virus: One more thing, when I want to stop, will you let me.**

It took a moment for Izaya to respond. Roppi really was worried that he wouldn't help him.

 **Kanra: Ill help you. But u should really try it before tapping out.**

 **Virus: Yeah**

 **Kanra: Anything else**

 **Virus: No, I'm ready.**

 **Kanra: Good!**

There was a notification and he went back to the main menu. There was another log in his menu. Right then, a notifications on that chat appear from Izaya. And just watching him spam the room with gold speech bubbles.

 _ **Kanra added Virus to a group chat**_

 _ **Kanra has entered the chat**_

 _ **Virus has entered the chat**_

 **Kanra: Kyahoooooo!**

 **Kanra: Kanra-chan desu~**

 **Kanra: Whats going on, nobodys here?**

 **Kanra: Oh come on guys, dont tell me your having a fun time without me~**

 **Kanra: Pun Pun !**

 _What the heck Izaya? You really are kid. I know this isn't acting._

 **Kanra: But its all good**

 **Kanra: Cause im havin one heck of a sweet time all by myself**

 **Kanra: Well of course with Virus-chan too.**

 **Kanra: Be good with him, he's my most precious k?**

 **Virus: Shut up Kanra.**

 **Kanra: Awww~ ur so mean~**

 **Kanra: Oh looks like well be having two new members tonight**

 **Kanra: Im excited already!**

 **Kanra: The game is getting good so im out of here**

 **Kanra: Bye Bye Pi-**

 _ **Kanra has left the chat room**_

 **Virus: …**

 _ **Virus has left the chat room**_

 _ **There is no one in the chat room**_

Hachimenroppi massaged his temples, overwhelmed by this other side of Izaya. But it was short lived when said Orihara sent him more messages privately.

 **Kanra: We usually meet around 10pm, so be sure you are on.**

 **Kanra: Now currently there are six members, including you and me.**

 **Kanra: You and someone else are new, but i know everyone else**

 **Kanra: There's Setton, TarouTanaka, Saika, me, and you that i know of**

 **Kanra: Just as you dont want everyone to know u r, i wont tell who everyone else is**

 **Virus: That's fine.**

 **Virus: I think I can make it.**

 **Kanra: Oh and Roppi chan**

 **Virus: What?**

 **Kanra: Plz actually talk, not sit in the background**

 **Kanra: Who knows, u might enjoy the conversation**

 **Virus: What do you talk about?**

 **Kanra: Oh all sorts of things**

 **Kanra: Mostly gossips of 'Bukuro**

 **Kanra: And sometime monsters too, your favorite topic of them all~**

This did sway Roppi's interest toward the group chat. He was just going to just forget about it after a few days. But if they are talking about the monsters that roam the streets of Ikebukuro, he might stay a little. After all monsters are more appealing than humans.

 **Virus: Alright, I'll show up. But don't expect much from me.**

 **Kanra: Ehhh you really hate it that much?**

 **Kanra: But fine, first chat from my little misanthrope, its a step**

 **Virus: I'll give it a shot, now I got stuff to do.**

 **Kanra: Alrighty, see u in a little bit~**

 **Virus: Stay in Shinjuku.**

 **Kanra: Hmph, meanie**

 **Kanra: Just like Shizu chan**

 **Virus: It's because you gave us the same stupid nicknames.**

 _ **Virus is offline**_

After stretching his arms out and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't fully awake yet. Looking at the clock, it was almost 10am.

 _Well I better get on with finding a new job. Luckily I saved up in case I was in a tight spot so it gives me a little wiggle room._

But the search was useless. Hachimenroppi spent the entire day looking around for anywhere that needed work, but unfortunately no one was hiring, or hiring him specifically. He prefered not working for the yakuza because it just showed the ugly side of humans that he loathed, and being Izaya's other secretary would just be a pain seeing that he will be under even more scrutiny of his cousin. It also was not helpful with the rumor going around. It is not helping him in the slightest. _This has not been my day either._ He returned back home in defeat. He also has to see this chat room too, not one-hundred percently excited. But he will give it a try as he promised. _Besides, I won't hear the end of it if I didn't from Izaya._

 _ **Virus has entered the chat**_

 **Kanra: HES HERE! \\( ˆoˆ )/ EVERYONE SAY HELLO!**

 _Goddamit Izaya. Quit being like this. Such a headache._

 **Setton: Kanra, not so loud!**

 **Setton: Anyway, hello Virus, it's nice of you to join us.**

 **TarouTanaka: Hi there we were expecting you**

 **Saika: Um Good Evening.**

 **Psy: Hey there. So ur the other new guy i heard.**

 **Psy: Im new too so don't feel too out of place.**

 **Virus: Yeah thanks.**

 **Kanra: Hes not much of a talker, but i wanted him to make some friends**

 **Karna: Arent i the best? o(^_^)o**

 **Virus: Shut up.**

 **Kanra: Awwww so mean.** **｡ﾟ** **(** **ﾟ** **´Д** **｀ﾟ** **)** **ﾟ｡**

 **TarouTanaka: Lol! You two must be close.**

 **TarouTanaka: Howd you guys meet?**

 **Kanra: Oh weve known each other forever~**

 **Kanra: You can say were besties**

 **Virus: Don't ever say that again. I didn't even want to meet you.**

 **Kanra: hmph meanie ( -** **3-** **)**

 **Psy: XD you two are fun to watch**

 **Setton: It seems so. Im amused myself.**

 **Saika: I guess its funny.**

 **Kanra: Anyway back to the main point**

 **Kanra: Psy said he hasnt heard of the new incidents!**

 **Psy: Again im sorry!**

 **Psy: I just been away for a while and bam! So much has happened.**

 **Psy: Tho i guess thats news for ya**

 **TarouTanaka: Yeah i was overwhelmed when I first came here.**

 **TarouTanaka: I was lucky to have a friend here thats been here for a while.**

 **Kanra: Anyway we were talking about some of the famous guys on the streets**

 **Psy: Yeah, we were talking about Shizuo Heiwajima right?**

 **TarouTanaka: Right, i met the guy, hes really scary**

 **TarouTanaka: He threw a convenient store trash can and it actually hit someone really close to me!**

 **Saika: I saw it too.**

 **Psy: Ah! thatd freak me out!**

 **Psy: How does he even do that!**

 **Kanra: Its because hes a monster**

 **Setton: I wouldn't judge Shizuo that much. He is nice guy, just anger prone**

 **Kanra: I still think your crazy Setton**

 _ **You have entered a private conversation with Kanra**_

Roppi cocked an eyebrow when a new page he had not recognized appeared before him. _What the. What's going on?_

 **Kanra: What are you doing?**

 **Kanra: I told you to interact**

 **Virus: Everyone is going so fast.**

 **Kanra: hmm fine, ill handle this**

 _ **Returned to main chat**_

 **Kanra: Vi chan, what do u think? Who do you agree with, me or Setton?**

 **Virus: …**

 _This isn't what I had in mind. Uhh what to say…_. His hands froze over the keyboard and thought up of an answer.

 **Virus: Um I say both.**

 **Virus: Sure he gets mad often, but he only does with a reason.**

 **Virus: But even when he is a monster of strength and violence reincarnation, he is still very human.**

 **Virus: For one, he never kills anyone or even severely hurt them to a life threatening situation, just injure them.**

 **Virus: He also brings them to either the hospital or a doctor afterwards.**

 **Setton: Wow your very informative about him Virus. Thats how i see him.**

 **Virus: But I do agree with Kanra on some points.**

 **Virus: He is abnormally strong and will go ballistic when angered, especially with someone specific.**

 **Psy: Oh? Who?**

 **Setton: Orihara.**

 **Setton: Not a lot of people know his backstory, but he is scary.**

 **Setton: What do you think Kanra?**

 **Kanra: Hes not as interesting. I have heard of him tho**

 **Psy: Im interested in this Orihara person. Ive been told some stuff but im curious.**

 **Saika: I would stay away, he's dangerous.**

 **Setton: Well it depends on which one.**

 **TarouTanaka: ? What do you mean Setton**

 **Setton: There are two that i know of. Both with different personalities.**

 **TarouTanaka: WHAT!**

 _Eh he...whoops...I think I set myself up there. Dammit I was trying to get back at Izaya._

 **Virus: I'm not familiar with either of them, but let's just say one look and he would chase him all day.**

 **Psy: All day!**

 **TarouTanaka: What!**

 **Setton: It's true. I've seen it myself.**

 **Kanra: But even through the chaos, its not like u can look away either**

 **Kanra: Vi chan~ wont u save me if he comes after me?**

 **Virus: No. You can save yourself.**

 **Kanra: Well fine! ( -** **3-** **)**

 **Kanra: See if i save u!**

 **Setton: Any who.**

 **Setton: Since Virus-kun and Psy-kun are here, why dont we talk about you two.**

 **Setton: Of course, no pressure.**

 **Kanra: Aww but i want all the juicy details**

 **Setton: Shut up Kanra!**

 **Virus: Shut up Kanra!**

 **TarouTanaka: Lol**

 _Oh, Setton and I did that at the same time. Well at least there's a mature one in this group. That would make things easier._

 **Psy: Anyway, Hi Im Psy. Ive returned back to Ikebukuro after 5 years cause of family. Im an aspiring artist looking for inspiration and the city is a good place to start.**

There was a long pause, probably because everyone was waiting for the ruby text bubble filled with information to appear under the shamrock bubble.

 _I guess I could lie and hide stuff._

 **Virus: Well, I'm Virus. I am honestly here because Kanra forced me to, but I'll comply for now. Umm…**

 **Virus: What else do you want to know?**

 **TarouTanaka: Well, you can talk about what you do. Or a favorite food, or color.**

 **Virus: ...Hm… That's a start.**

 **Virus: My favorite color is crimson. I would have chose that color for my profile but I guess Saika is already using it.**

 **Saika: Oh, I'm sorry. I could change it right now if you want.**

 **Virus: No it's fine, you were here first. Keep it. Ruby is a close second anyway.**

 **Virus: I'm not much of an eater, but I do like sushi.**

 **Virus: Um...That's all I got.**

 **Psy: It's alright, I was like timid about my information my first time chatting.**

 **Saika: Mhm me too.**

 **Saika: I am most comfortable when I'm with Setton-san.**

 **Setton: Not everyone is as up front as Kanra.**

 **Kanra: Hey! (-`д´-)** **／**

 **Setton: I myself can get nervous too.**

 **Setton: But I do have one question.**

 **Setton: How long have you been in Ikebukuro.**

 **Setton: Or are you from somewhere else?**

 **Virus: No, I am and for a while now.**

 **Kanra: Yep, he used to live with me until he decided to leave me alone**

 **Kanra: Why did you have to do that anyway?**

 **Kanra: I was so lonely you know**

 **Kanra: No one to tease or cuddle with**

 _Izaya! If I could kill you right now I would before Shizuo ever gets the chance! Quit telling them this stuff!_

 **Virus: Kanra if you don't shut up right now I will pay a visit and it won't be pretty!**

 **Kanra: Meanie and Scary**

 **TarouTanaka: LOL!**

 **Setton: (≧∀≦)**

 **Psy: XD**

 **TarouTanaka: Oh, look at the time! Well this was a fun night, but I've gotta go now**

 **Saika: Oh um me too.**

 **Setton: Good Night you two.**

 **Kanra: Bye**

 _ **TarouTanaka has left the chat room**_

 _ **Saika has left the chat room**_

 **Setton: I'm going to call it a night too guys. It was good meeting you Virus, Psy.**

 _ **Setton has left the chat room**_

 **Kanra: Im thinking of leaving too**

 **Kanra: Stay as long as you like you two**

 **Karna: If you know what I mean**

 **Psy: Eh?**

 **Virus: …?**

 **Kanra: You know keep the chat going!**

 **Kanra: And maybe something else~~**

 **Virus: Leave already!**

 **Kanra: Hmph, meanie**

 **Kanra: Later gators~**

 _ **Kanra has left the chat room**_

 _Is he going to leave to? Or should I just leave first._

 _ **You have entered a private conversation with Psy**_

 **Psy: I guess it's just the two of us.**

 **Psy: Look if you really don't want to talk, that's fine too.**

 **Psy: Just know that you can rely on me on anything.**

 **Psy: I know its not easy after just joining a chat for the first time.**

 _Hmm. I mean a one on one with someone new should be okay. It is easier to talk to._

 **Virus: It's fine. We can continue for a little bit.**

 **Virus: I guess you can say I'm uncomfortable with crowds and the public.**

 **Psy: Understandable. I am myself. I usually can talk more comfortable virtually. But i can still be timid**

 **Psy: And Kanra-chan does seem to be egging you on to talk more**

 **Psy: I mean, she knows you best out of everyone, she shouldn't be pushing you if you are uncomfortable.**

 _Right, Izaya is a girl online… forgot about that._

 **Virus: She is always like that.**

 **Virus: Everyone gets uncomfortable around her. But in a twisted way, she is understanding.**

 **Psy: Is that so**

 **Psy: Well anyway. How about we have our own Q &A session, just us two? You can ask me any question and I ask you some.**

 **Psy: Think of it like an Icebreaker.**

 **Psy: Of course, no pressure.**

 **Virus: Um…**

 _Well once again, I can lie if I want to._

 **Virus: Fine.**

 **Virus: Um… So you really are an artist?**

 **Psy: In a way yes. I'm trying to become a Manga Artist or something like that.**

 **Virus: Really?**

 **Psy: Yeah. You can say I'm an Anime Otaku, but I'm not crazy. I do know when to stop talking about it.**

 **Virus: That's a relief.**

 **Psy: Well what about you? What do you do for a living?**

 **Virus: …**

Roppi paused for a moment, should he be honest or should he make something up.

 **Psy: It's okay if you don't want to say.**

 **Virus: ...**

 **Virus: I'm unemployed.**

 **Virus: I got laid off yesterday.**

 _I mean, a lot of people are getting laid off as of late. So I can't really be singled out._

 **Psy: That's horrible!**

 **Psy: Will you be okay?**

 **Virus: I believe it's my turn for the question.**

 **Psy: Well you technically asked me two before mine.**

 **Virus: ...Yeah, I'll be fine.**

 **Virus: I just need to find somewhere else.**

 **Psy: That's a relief.**

 **Psy: Okay, your turn.**

The night continued on as the two conversed. Roppi actually started feeling a bit more comfortable around Psy and slowly opened up a little. But of course, he remembers that the one labeled as Psy is also wearing another label that says human. Since he is allowed to lie, the person on the other side is as well. What ugliness he will find later on will be unknown on their first conversation. But Roppi would be lying if he said he completely hated the night.

* * *

 _ **Well Roppi has a chat account and is in the same room as everyone in the story. I will say another Shizaya ship I do like is Virus 138 and Psy 420. And I'm doing my best to make everyone sound as accurate to their character as I can. I will say, trying to write as Kanra is a tad difficult. ^^"" The idea with the different styles of writing is to convey everyone's personalities, so punctuation, slangs and emojis. Anyway thank you all once again for supporting me by simply just reading and I am always happy to answer questions and take in any suggestions that I could use to make my writing flow better. Also sorry if everyone is seeing me constantly update this chapter, The emojis just don't show up so i'm trying to fix them.**_

 **amayachan88: _Will Tsuki tell Shizuo about the Book? And when will Izaya and Tsuki meet?_**

 ** _Very good questions. I will say these will be answered in future chapters, but one of these will be answered in the next chapter. So stay tune~_**

 ** _Around the time this chapter goes up will be December 15 at...3am... (luckily I just ended finals so sleep!), so I wanna wish everyone a Happy Holidays and hope you all have a wonderful day until I make the next chapter. Stay safe and take care._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! or any of the alternatives.**_

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright getting home Tsuki?" Shizuo asked after walking the younger blonde to his campus. Tsuki was all set for his first day at this school. He had already had finished a year and a semester in the spring back at home, but he thought he needed a change in scenery in a place where he doesn't know anyone, aside from Shizuo and Kasuka.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tsuki smiled and gave the most confident face he can create. The bodyguard smiled back and fixed his blue shades.

"Alright, just stay out of trouble, don't do anything stupid, and try not to get lost going home. If you do, just go somewhere safe and call me. Now, I might get home a little late otherwise so go ahead and eat first."

"All right, take care Shizuo-san." After waving the other off, the two went in their own directions. Tsuki was nervous despite his decision.

 _I'm far away from everything I know. But at least it's like a clean slate. I've met a lot of nice people too. Celty-chan isn't as scary as she looks, Kishitani-san is somewhat funny. And well, there's Roppi-san too. In a way he reminds me of him. I really do wish I could see him again._

His classes were going well. It did take a little bit to adjust to the bigger classrooms, but the school offered him a laptop for his so he could work from home if he desired. The campus was small, but it is to be expected in a densely packed cities like Tokyo.

 _So far, things are going well. I don't feel left behind from the topic or my core classes. But so far, no classmates to call friends yet._ The day was done and classes have ended. It was about 4:30pm and the sun had started setting. Tsuki pulled his scarf up to his nose for comfort as he crossed the campus. He had always kept this scarf close to him, it was a gift from a close friend back home; Michio Jikoshin. They've been friends since primary school. But lots of things happened and cause and effect.

 _ **Hey Tsuki, Happy Birthday!**_

 _ **Hey thanks Michi! It's a nice scarf. Hey it looks like the one you wear.**_

 _ **Yeah that way we match. We'll be best buds forever that way.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way, but okay!**_

 _ **Say Tsuki…**_

 _ **Hmm?**_

 _ **We're friends right?**_

 _ **Always! Why would you question it?**_

 _I may be in a new place, but I'll always have my memories._

 _Wait. Where am I?_

Tsuki only just then realized that he is not in a familiar area. _Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost already. Okay, calm down, just turn around and backtrack to the school._ But to no avail unfortunately. Nothing looks familiar to the path Shizuo showed. _Oh no, this is not good. It really is bad being directionally challenged, but I can't help it. I don't want to call Shizuo already. He said he might be home late, so he's busy with work. Oh what to do now..._

"Did you see that guy?" some girl near him asked near her friend.

"Yeah black coat with red fur, he looked really scary," the other girl commented.

 _Black and red coat, could it be Roppi-san?_

"Is he the one everyone is talking about nowaday?"

"Yep, bright red eyes. It's definitely him."

"The Slasher!"

"Yep, and he looks mad, better stay away or we'll be his next victims."

"Um… e-excuse me," Tsuki asked the girls. "I-I-I c-c-couldn't help but o-overhear you two, b-but I'm l-looking for that man you were t-t-talking about. H-He's a fr-friend of mine."

"Oh really?" the first girl asked in shock, "I'm sorry about all of that, um he went that way towards that restaurant over there, Russia Sushi right?"

"Yeah that was him," the other replied. "Hey kid, you really should stay away from him, he's dangerous."

"Y-You'd be s-suprised. D-D-Don't listen t-t-to that rumor, he w-wouldn't hurt a-anyone, I p-pr-promise," Tsuki reassured. "Th-Thanks."

"No problem." And with the new information, he ran in the direction the girls told him.

 _Celty has told me about the Slasher, they're a bunch of people who were cut by a mythical sword. She didn't tell me anything else other than that everyone affected by it have bright red eyes and that they will cut someone out of love. Now I see what could be making Roppi-san unhappy. But I know he isn't that type of person. Those cuts on his arm, the way he acts and thinks about the people around him, he is definitely not one of those Slasher people. I know, because when you cut yourself, you don't love anyone or anything, you hate._

Tsuki slowed down when he approached a tall grey building with a golden structure above the door, almost looking like the top part of the Saint Basil's Cathedral. The sign below the ornament said Russia Sushi. Out front was a tall dark skinned man handing out fliers and waving people in.

"Come to Russia Sushi! Sushi's good! Sushi make you happy!"

"Umm... e-excuse me," Tsuki started.

"Oh, Shizuo? You puny. You eat more sushi. You grow big again," the man jested with a smile.

 _Do I really look that much like Shizuo-san?_

"Oh uh, I-I-I'm actually Sh-Shizuo-san's cousin."

"Oh really. You should eat more sushi too. Sushi make you big. Sushi make you happy," the man informed while giving him a flier and a thumbs up.

 _This guy sure is passionate, but I guess there's nothing wrong with it. Sushi is good, but I don't think that makes you bigger._

"Uh… I'm looking f-f-for a f-fr-friend. Um, black c-c-c-coat with red f-f-fur and b-bl-black hair and-"

"Oh Orihara-kun! He inside. Come in come in!"

"Thank you." Tsuki walked in and observed the restaurant looking for the raven. And there he was in the booth farthest from the door, eating what looks like otoro.

 _Should I approach him though._ He honestly never gave it much thought, but when he heard that Roppi would be near him, he wanted to see him again. _He might still be mad at me. But it is good to see him okay. I'll leave him in peace then._ He started to head out but was yanked back by the scarf making him halt and turn around.

"Hey you." a familiar voice caught his attention by its closeness and his attention focused on red eyes. "Are you following me or something?"

"R-R-Roppi-san, ah- I'm s-s-sorry. I-I guess I g-got lost and c-came in here." Hachimeroppi stared at him but sighed.

"So what now? You gonna call Shizuo to pick you up?"

"W-Well I was, b-but then I s-saw you." Tsuki glanced at the booth Roppi was sitting at, noticing there was no one else. "Um… are you h-here a-alone Roppi-san?" The raven arched an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?"

"W-W-Well, i-if you allow me, c-c-can I s-s-sit with you?" Roppi was taken aback by the comment. "I-I-It's okay if not. I-I-It's just that…I-I thought you m-might wants some c-c-company." Tsuki became nervous, he was worried that he would break whatever companionship with the raven for being like this, asking to spend time with him even when he came in here alone. _I am such an idiot!_

"Sure… why not," he said and walked back to his section.

 _That was a surprise._ Tsuki thought as he followed him and sat opposite from the raven.

"Did you really get lost again Tsukishima?"

"Um… yes. I-I guess I was j-j-just lost in th-thought and l-l-let my f-f-f-feet carry me."

"That's dangerous you know, especially in the city. There are a lot of dangerous people who will attack or kidnap you, especially when at a first glance, you look like Shizuo."

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Will you quit apologizing already."

"Eh-he, sorry. B-But I guess I sh-should have known." He looked around and saw a lot of people coming in and eating. Some were businessmen, a few were young adults. There was even a group of slightly familiar adults that had a blonde haired high schooler with a white hoodies. "Is th-this place any good?"

"They're decent. Just don't get the special plate. It's filled with stuff that really shouldn't be with sushi."

"I see." Even though Tsuki is happy to have another conversation with Hachimenroppi, he can't help but shake the feeling of it only being out of pity and that the raven prefered to be alone. "Roppi-san, i-if you really d-don't want me here, I will leave you a-alone." Roppi looked from his tray at him. He almost gave a smile and crossed his arms on the table.

"You're fine. Luckily, I can tolerate your presence better than most others. You're not as annoying as most people I know. Oh...and uh, sorry for snapping at you the other day; I didn't know what came over me then." Roppi awkwardly scratch the back of his head and there was a hint of red on his cheeks.

 _Awww… He looks cute being flustered like this._

"I-It's fine Roppi-san. I-I sh-should have known that you were st-st-stressed. I-I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Right… anyway… did I leave something behind?"

 _Oh right, his sketchbook! I didn't bring it with me though._

"You m-might have. Y-Y-You can c-c-come over and ch-check," Tsuki replied.

 _If I told him I found it, he might think I looked through it. I was curious, but I know what it's like having art you've worked on viewed by others when you don't think it's ready to be seen. I couldn't do that to Roppi-san. I haven't even told Shizuo-san that it exists. He'd probably would give it back to him, but he might look through it._

Hachimenroppi sat there thinking about it before nodding.

"Yeah, it's kinda important to me so… I'd prefer having it back."

"W-We can g-go after you f-f-finish. I-I don't want to r-rush you."

"Little Shizuo. You eat sushi too?" The man outside had decided to come back into the restaurant to help out. He is currently looming over the duo with a notepad and a menu in his hands.

"Oh, hey Simon," the raven greeted.

 _Roppi-san knows this guy? Wow he seems so comfortable near him._

"Oh uh… I-I-I'm all s-s-set," Tsuki answered shyly. Simon smiled and handed him the menu anyway.

"You should eat sushi, Sushi cheap today."

"Ah- I'll t-t-t-take a look. Th-Th-Thank you." After that, they were left alone to converse some more.

"You don't have to be scared of him," Roppi explained, "Simon's not a bad guy, just very passionate about his job and making people happy. But if needed to, he can calm a fist fight, even one of Shizuo's rampages. And he does tell one lie, the sushi here is cheap everyday."

"I s-see."

"And you don't really have to order anything."

"I know, b-but I kinda feel b-b-bad if I d-didn't. I-I just come into the r-r-restaurant and not order a-anything; i-it doesn't s-s-seem polite."

"Hmm, well they do offer take out if you want that."

"Oh o-okay. Um, w-what do you r-recommend Roppi-san?" Roppi arched an eyebrow at him. _Shoot… maybe I shouldn't have said that…He must be thinking "get whatever you want, I don't care." Good job Tsukishima, good job._ "Uhh, a-a-actually, n-n-never mind." _I really should have planned this better…_

But to his relief, Roppi gave a quiet chuckle as he watched to blonde pick something out. Once they were all set at Russia Sushi about five minutes later, they left back towards Shizuo's apartment.

"I'll be honest, I never had the sake* there before. I was curious, but I've always just stuck with otoro," Roppi commented when they exited the restaurant.

"I-I'll let you know i-if it's g-g-good Roppi-san."

"Hm, I keep telling you that you don't need to tell me anything, we hardly know each other."

"T-True, b-but I'd like t-t-to know you b-better."

"Right…" There was a pause for a moment before he spoke again. "Tsukishima, why do you want to befriend me? It can't possibly be because I'm one of the first you met."

 _Actually, that's kinda true. But there's more to it._

"Oh, uh. W-W-Well, th-th-that's kinda t-t-true… B-B-B-But it's j-j-just that I-I-I…" Tsuki paused for a bit to properly form his answer. "Your cuts. I-I know it's p-p-prying i-i-into your p-p-personal life… b-but I w-want to help you." It was the honest truth. Tsuki has been thinking about why the raven cuts and if he could help. _It hurts to see them, even if we had just met. I just feel guilty. Almost..._

The two were silent as they entered the residential areas. The entire way, Tsuki was really hoping he didn't anger the raven. The expression on his face was first shocked when the words left his mouth, but it then darkened and turned more serious. With the streets now empty, Roppi finally spoke.

"So you really wanted to know about them." Tsuki nodded. "I'll tell you if I want to. But I will give you a chance to be acquainted with me. Besides, I was told to be more open now, so I'm allowing you. You're not like most humans I've met before so it may be easier..."

 _Told to be more open? By who? And that word "human" again. I don't wanna be quick to judge, but I think he's a misanthrope. He acts the part too. Hmm… Oh well, he'll tell me when he's ready. I should just be glad that we're along the lines of friends now._

"Th-Th-Thank you Roppi-san."

Once they reach the apartment, they took off their shoes and Roppi headed towards the living room.

"W-W-Would you like s-something to drink Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked and he took out a piece of paper and pencil from his bag. If Shizuo did come home while they are here, he didn't want the same thing to happen, so he left a note near Roppi's shoes saying it's him and not his cousin.

"No, I'm fine," the raven replied while he searched the room.

"Umm… w-w-what is it y-you are l-looking for?" _I know what it is but I want to talk with him more. Maybe I'll learn more of him._

"It's an ordinary sketchbook, but it has something special to me."

"I see." _As much as I don't want him to leave, it is his and I cannot force him here._ "I th-think I've s-seen it one night. O-One m-moment."

Tsukishima walked into his room, dropped his messenger bag and sushi on the desk, and looked for the book he put under his bed. _It should be here somewhere. I didn't push it in very deep either._

"So you had it all along." Roppi unfortunately startled the poor blonde and he hits his head on the bottom of the bed.?

"Oww… yeah I found it." He pushed the book behind him and got out from under the bed to face the raven and rub the bump on his head. Roppi was leaning on the doorframe and was now heading toward the book. "I-I found it th-the night you w-were over." The raven grabbed the book and kept it close to his chest. There was a slight tint of pink on his face. _Ah he's embarrassed, as I thought. He really does look cute though._ "I-I-I promise Roppi-san, I d-d-didn't look through it." Now the raven's face contorted into confusion

"You had this for a few days and you didn't even once look inside?" Tsuki nodded.

"I-I was c-c-curious, b-b-but I didn't." Neither of them moved. _Is he still mad that kept ot from him? Or does he not believe me?_

"Is Shizuo gonna be here soon?" _Huh, I'm confused now…_ He shook his head no. Roppi walked to the door to shut and locks it. "May I sit down?"

"Oh uh, s-sure." _This isn't what I expected._ He fixed himself and sat on the bed, patting the spot to his left. Roppi took a seat, sets the book on his lap, and started breathing a little heavier. _I get it, he plans on showing me what's inside. But it looks like he doesn't really want to…_ "Roppi-san. I-If you don't w-want to sh-show me, i-it's fine. I d-d-don't want you d-doing anything y-you don't w-w-want."

"You were curious right? And you want to be my friend? Well you should at least get an idea of what you are going to get into." And with that, he flipped to page one.

 _Oh my god..._

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! This took a little bit, and some thinking but it seems to have worked for me. How does everyone else feel? Sorry there's a whole lot of moving around but I didn't want small chapters that weren't very eventful so I combined them together. What will we see inside Roppi's book (well obviously blood as we saw all the way back in chapter 1, but specifically)? And how will Tsukishima react to this? And who is Michio Jikoshin? I didn't want OCs to be in this story, but I assure you all of the OCs that I have here will be very important and major to what happens. Will we see them later on, who knows.**_

 _ ***Also just a note,**_ _ **Sake is a type of sushi. It's a salmon nigiri, like otoro but with salmon instead of tuna. This isn't the rice wine. Tsuki is 19, and is not old enough to drink legally in Japan.**_

 _ **Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic and stick with it. It's more than half a year since I published chapter 1 and I am glad to hear so many reviews and comments, as well as just seeing how many people even looked at this. I really do hope everyone has a wonderful day and I'll get started on chapter 8. See you all again until then.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the alternatives.**_

* * *

Tsukishima stared at the dark brown blotches in a mix of shock and sadness. Each spot used to be fresh blood, most likely Roppi's. There was enough to cover the page. _In a way, I can sense the pain coming from this page. Something horrible must have happened. There's so much blood here._

"Roppi-san… D-D-Did it h-h-hurt?"

"At first, yes. But it was easier to bear as time went on." He kept flipping through the book page by page. The amount of blood has started to decrease and showed some of the actual paper, but it was still a lot to make Tsuki feel sad. The amount on the page started to clear some room to have small messages written in red pen. They were just one word responses, but the words are not pleasant. **Hate, Blood, Anger, Dirty, Tainted, Human,** the list goes on and on. There were other words, but these word were more of names. Some of those names were recurring ones, like **Izaya** , **Sakuraya** , and **Pricefield**.

 _I guess the names mean that that person made Roppi-san upset that day. If I remember, Izaya is his older cousin who is an information broker and often hires Celty-chan on occasion. He is dangerous and manipulative and Shizuo-san really does not like him. Now Sakuraya, I do know someone with that name, but he's all the way back home and goes by a different name. It's not a common name though, so it would be weird to see someone else with that name. But I've never heard of the last reoccurring ones. It sounds like a foreign last name. I wonder who they are._

Roppi continues flipping pages. One of them did not have blood, but a single word. **Ikebukuro**.

 _Oh, that's interesting. Wait, does that mean he's not from here? I thought he said he lived here most of his life. Could it be that he moved in hopes to get away from whatever problem had happened? I'm seeing a lot of the words_ _ **Slasher**_ _,_ _ **Yellow Scarves**_ _,_ _ **Dollars**_ _and_ _ **mistake**_ _in the later ones. So I was right about the Slasher having an effect on him. I guess nothing got better when he moved. But who are the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars? They sound like one of those color gangs I've heard about._

The last page did not have any writing in it.

 _Maybe because he was going to fill it in that day we met. Wait, that would make some sense. His wrists were bleeding as if they were freshly cuts. And he fell off a building. What happened that day? I want to know. Can I help at all? Well, one thing at a time Tsuki. We don't want to make him think you're clingy. I should confirm about the Slasher part first._

"R-Roppi-san, w-what is the S-S-Slasher? I-I see th-that word a-a lot and s-someone mentioned then t-to me."

"They are a bunch of slaves to someone they call Mother. Not much is known about them, but they usually will cut or attack a person in some messed up version of love. They all had this huge gathering not long ago and started attacking Shizuo one day. Something about loving him or something… I don't know. Anyway, they can be ordinary people living ordinary lives, but they all have red eyes when when they are in this brainwashed state. I guess you can see my distaste for them, huh?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. B-B-But I don't th-think you are one of them." The raven looked in his direction. "Roppi-san, y-y-you seem v-v-very strong willed, a-a-and very i-indep-pendent. I w-wish I could b-be like th-that." Roppi stared at his face before looking back at the book.

"There's something that makes you not think I am, isn't there? No need to hide it, say it." _Well, I figured just saying the good wouldn't be convincing…_

"W-W-Well uhh…" Tsukishima looked at the raven's forearm.

"My cuts huh, well what about them?"

"Well… the S-Sl-Slasher cut f-f-for love, r-r-right?" Roppi nodded. "Well, y-you cut y-y-yourself, Roppi-san. That d-doesn't mean y-you l-love yourself. I-It's the opposite actually." Roppi blinked at the remark. He then lets out a sigh and a small smile.

"I'm glad someone else sees that. It does get annoying when everyone makes assumptions." Tsuki nods in agreement. "So Tsukishima, now that you've seen this, what's your decision now? Do you still like be around me? Or have I completely disgusted you?" The raven was so calm when saying that, but his gaze was fixed to the bloody pages.

"M-My ch-choice has not ch-changed Roppi-san. I still l-liked to be you f-fr-friend." Tsuki was telling the truth as he was ever since they started this talk.

 _These bloody pages are what helps calm him down as I can see. I still don't know why you have to do it Roppi-san, but it seems to be something deeper buried in your heart. I really want to help brighten his days a little bit. But first I need to stop stuttering. Once I accomplish that, it will be just a bit easier to talk to him and help._

Hachimenroppi was shocked at his answer. He closes the book and holds it against his chest.

"Well you've seen my side, perhaps I should know something about you. Then perhaps I can reciprocate those feelings."

This time Tsuki was shocked. _He wants to know my past too? Well I guess that's fair, but what to share? Umm…_ He pondered for a little bit before he came up with one.

"W-W-Well… I-I don't know h-how this will c-c-compare to y-your s-st-stor-ry Roppi-san, b-b-but here it goes. I have t-t-two older brothers. They were sp-special a-and gifted. My oldest br-brother Tsugaru w-was an exceptional writer and cl-classical violinist. M-My s-s-second oldest brother Delic is a D-DJ a-and just r-r-recently h-had a label sign for him and his p-partner. Even before w-when we were a-all in s-school, th-they were p-popular st-students; Tsugaru w-was a st-str-straight A student a-and Delic h-had v-v-very good s-social skills. And then there's me. I-I'm not g-good at a-anything. I st-stutter almost e-every conversation, I-I'm only a d-decent st-student, I-I'm directionally ch-ch-challenged whenever I-I'm n-not somewhere f-familiar, a-and I never st-stood out in a p-p-positive light. S-S-So most people would c-c-compare me to them, a-and often em p-p-put down b-because I'm not like them. I was a-alone almost all th-the time." He placed his hands behind him to lean back again to stare at his ceiling. A small smile crept onto his face for a little bit.

"But luckily, I-I wasn't t-t-totally alone. My brothers aren't mean; they w-were actually encouraging and s-supported. And I did have one c-cl-close friend. We've been friends for a while. It was thanks t-to him that I st-started not caring a-about what others th-thought of me." Tsuki's face then dropped. "But… recently, something happened to him and he left me… a-and once again, I'm was alone. I felt like m-my strength just d-disappeared. I c-couldn't face the p-p-people who judged me b-because they know who I am and their pestering continued. That's why I came here to I-Ikebukuro, t-to be in a place where no one knows me. Maybe, start over and be my own person to find my own strength to be more confident in my actions."

Tsukishima looked to see how Hachimenroppi was doing and saw the raven with a slightly ajar mouth and wide eyes. "Roppi-san? Are you alright?" _Did I do something wrong?!_

"You… you stopped stuttering."

He recalls everything he had said and also just noticed. He did stop. _Wow, that was faster than anyone else I know. Well step one out of the way. Now to see if he still wants to be my friend._

"I-I guess I've gotten comfortable with you now. I still have a ways to go before I can truly stop though. Well Roppi-san, how do you feel now about me?"

"Well, I can see that you aren't trying to be like everyone else and say you are perfect and has lived a blissful life. Nor are you trying to say that your life was completely horrible because of something trivial. You seem to be honest when talking about your downsides and low points. It's rare to find people like you, truly honest to a fault. So… I'll be your companion."

"Really?" _Did I hear that right! Will he really be my friend?_

"Yeah. Now don't make me take it back, alright?"

"Uh… of course." _I'm glad, he is letting me be a part of his life. I better not blow it this time. He seems like someone who needs a friend. Well then again, so am I. Baby steps for now, let's make sure he is comfortable being with me for a bit before I try to learn more about him._ "A-Anyway, how about some sushi as a start of our friendship? You were curious about how the sake tasted right?" He got up to grabbed the plastic container from his desk and took the lid off. He rejoined his new friend and they had a piece of sushi.

"Hmm... Not bad really, It's actually pretty good. It's a little sweeter than otoro," Roppi commented.

"Yeah it is. Want some more?"

"Naw, I'm all set." The both sat on the bed as Tsuki continues his dinner in almost silence. "Umm… So… what do friends typically do?"

"Eh? Well… I guess they just find something in common with each other's free time and I guess have an engaging conversation…" _I did say I didn't have many friends, so it's hard for me know what they really would do. It typically differs between them._ "Um… yeah I'm not the best person to ask."

"Well me neither."

"I guess we have that in common."

"Yeah… Well, actually…" Roppi's gazed went back to the floor in front of him he looks slightly confused again. "...aren't you gonna ask though?"

"Hmm? About what."

"About my cuts, or the book. Surely you have questions about them. Didn't you say you want to learn why I have them?" The blonde glanced down at the sketchbook which was still held close to the other's chest, but then looked back at his face with a gentle smile.

"I do, but you also said you would tell me when you felt like it. I do have patience and I am willing to wait until you're ready. And if in the end you don't want to tell me at all, I don't mind either. It is a personal matter, right? So you shouldn't be forced to open up just because I asked you to." They were both quiet for a moment, but the raven relaxed his hold on the book and his face softens.

"Thank you Tsukishima,"

"You are free to call me Tsuki you know Roppi-san. I am calling you by a nickname after all."

"Tsuki… yeah you're right, it is easier."

"Agreed. Although, I did notice some of those color gang names in there. Could you tell me a little bit about them? You don't have to say why they are in there, just what they are."

Hachimenroppi explains more of the current street events to his new friend as best he could: the recently violent Yellow Scarves, the eradicated Blue Squares, the invisible Dollars, and even some of the ones that aren't so common or threatening. Tsuki listened intently, make a mental note of not involving with anyone like them. He explained that there is currently a lot of tension between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves. Something about looking for the Slasher and the Black Rider. By the time Tsuki understood this new information, it was almost 7 and Roppi decided that he should head home.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Tsuki asked as the other slips his shoes back on.

"Yeah. Besides if you came with me, you'd get lost again right?"

"Err… right…"

"It's a big place, so getting lost is easy. But it should be easier after a while. Although… " Roppi took his red flip-phone out of his pocket. "Maybe it's a good idea to have me as a contact in case you do get lost and Shizuo isn't an option ."

"Oh, um, yeah. But won't you be busy with work or anything?" The raven face darkened a little. _Did I say something wrong again?_

"Don't worry about that." They exchanged their numbers and Tsuki notices that the other only had two contacts, Izaya and Brats. _I wonder who are Brats. But wow, only two contacts… It could be that he remembers the numbers too, but even I would keep them there just in case. Like other family members like his parents. Maybe it goes with the whole misanthrope thing. Though if he is one, why would he allow me to be his friend?_ "But even though you shouldn't worry about calling me if you're lost, don't contact me so very often for anything else. Just if you are in an emergency. I trust that I can hold you to that."

"Of course. Well, safe travels home Roppi-san." They waved each other off and Tsuki walked over around to see if there were any chores to be done. The dishes had finished drying so he goes ahead and puts them away and makes sure everything seemed to be neat and clean. Shizuo did prefer to rooms to be clean in case he had unexpected guest. This wasn't too much of a problem since Tsuki was the same with some of his stuff. Seeing that there was no chores to do, he headed to his room to do his night routine before going to bed. He took a quick shower and pulled on his usual sleeping attire, which is just a loose grey tee shirt and dark red sweatpants. For a while he would stare close to the mirror to look at himself.

 _Red eyes huh. That's all everyone would go by for the Slasher. And because of that, they accuse Roppi-san. I can understand why he would hate people because of that to be honest. After all…"_ He took off his glasses and grabbed his contact lenses case. After popping out his colored contacts he stared close into the mirror at his own pair of ruby eyes. _I never liked having them at first either. Everyone made fun of me for them, calling me evil or diseased. That's why I hid them from the world, dulling down the bright red into something darker. But the way you have them, you actually make them look beautiful. It suits you very much…_

 _Wait what am I saying?!_

Tsuki splashed some cold water on his face and shook the thought out of his mind. _Where did that come from? I mean yes he makes them look good, but well… I honestly think he looks nice. I did call him cute a couple of times in my head too. Slow down Tsukishima, you only just became friends. I still don't know much about him._ He continues to look at his eyes. _Perhaps, I should take my contacts off every once in awhile, or should I even show them to him? Hmm…_ He clean his lenses and finishes getting ready for night time. The few people who knows he wears colored contacts often times question why he doesn't just get prescribed ones so that he doesn't need glasses. But he just cannot see himself not wearing them and it feels way too out of place. He just likes his face better with them on. _Besides, my vision isn't very good and the contact prescription would be very heavy colored ones._ Once he gets out of the bathroom, Shizuo comes in grumbling to himself; his clothes were slightly disarranged and sun glasses in hand.

"Welcome home Shizuo-san."

"Oh, hi Tsuki." He took off his shoes and loosens his tie and shirt. There was already a lit cigarette in his mouth that was almost burnt out. _Probably wasn't the first one he had after work. I guess he had a rough day._

"Did something happen today?"

"Nothing major, just some guys got really pissed about paying up."

"That's not good. I guess you got mad again."

"Yeah…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and walked into the kitchen to see what he had prepared for dinner this morning. But as he opened the door, his face became confused. "Tsuki… did you eat yet?" _Shoot, I forgot about that. But it's hard to lie to Shizuo-san._

"Oh… yeah… I ran into Roppi-san today. He and I were at this place called um… Russia Sushi I think, and I picked something up because the guy outside saw me come in and I didn't want to be rude."

"Ah I see. What were you doing with him?"

"Just talked. I wanted to know if he was still mad at me. Luckily he wasn't." _I mean it's not lying. But I'm not giving him all of the details._ Shizuo smiled and looked back at the fridge.

"Well that's good. But are you sure that's enough? The plates aren't always really big."

"Yeah I'm sure. If you want, you can have my portion too."

"Naw, I'll just leave it for you tomorrow." The older man took his plate from fridge and popped it into the microwave and a gallon of milk to pour himself a glass. He offered Tsuki some, but he refused. Tossing out his bud and leaning against the countertop, he continued their conversation. "Anyway, how's school? Not too hard I'm hoping." Tsuki sat in the dinner table chair and smiled at him.

"It was good. So far nothing I can't do yet."

"Well that's good. Any friends yet?"

"Umm… no, not yet."

"I see…" Shizuo looked down at the floor as if he was worried about something. The microwave dinged and the older grabbed his dinner before joining the other at the table. "Do people know you're a Heiwajima at all?"

"I don't think so…" _What was that all about… Wait, could it be that?_ "Shizuo-san, you shouldn't worry about people not liking me because we share the same last name. It's just… hard to open up to people after…"

"I gotcha there. But I can't help it. I can't always control my rage and sometimes I worry about hurting the people closest to me, even indirectly for just being friends or related to me. I even told my brother to take an alias so no one associates me with him. I guess this is the reason I didn't want to take you in at first. I honestly thought Kasuka would have been the better choice."

"I know. But since he's off to America to star in another movie, it didn't feel right to just be in his apartment without him there. But actually, I always thought you were better to live with anyway."

"Hmm?"

"Well… since everything that's happened at home, I really just need someone close to at least have my back. It was already hard for me to make friends in the first place, but it's even more so after everyone knows me as Tsugaru and Delic's introverted kid brother. I just wanted to be in a place where only family knows who truly I am; where I can just be myself for a little bit and hopefully grow more independent. And maybe one day, get rid of my lack of self confidence and stuttering all together. You happen to know a lot more about that than anyone else I know. You were afraid of your insecurities, but you grew with them and then embraced them. I hope that someday, I can be like you, to walk down a street with confidence with my actions." Shizuo stretched out his hand and placed it on top of Tsuki's own. He looked up to see the other smiling at him.

"Well put Tsuki. You really do have a way with words. Are you sure you don't want to be an author?"

"Well I am trying to be a specific type of author."

"You'll do fine. And I'm sure you can get to where you want to be." _Shizuo can be very caring and dedicated when he wants to be._

"Thank you Shizuo-san. You know, I am surprised you don't have a girlfriend by how gentle you can be." Shizuo became flustered at his sudden remark.

"Yeah well, not everyone knows about that."

"True, but that shouldn't stop you from having a crush right?" Shizuo cleared his throat and took a sip of milk, glancing away from him.

"Don't you have work to do Tsuki?" The spectacled blonde giggled at his cousin's reaction.

"I'm just teasing, but yeah, I should probably get some papers filled out. I'm planning on working at the mailroom in between classes."

"Alright, don't pick up more than you can handle."

Tsukishima got up and headed to his room to get his work done. He takes out his laptop to do some quick assignments and sent out a few emails. By the time it was ten, he was done and opens the browser into a chat room.

 _ **Psy has entered the chat**_

 **Setton: Oh hi Psy, how are you today?**

 **TarouTanaka: Hi Psy**

 **Kanra: Helloooooo! (*^▽^*)/**

 **Psy: Hey guy, Im pretty good.**

 **Psy: What are we talking about tonight?**

 **Setton: Well we only just logged on so I don't know either.**

 _ **Virus has entered the chat**_

 _ **Saika has entered the chat**_

 **Kanra: VI CHAN! \\(OvO)/**

 **Virus: Geez shut up, and you totally forget about Saika.**

 **Saika: It's okay, I'm used to it.**

 **Setton: No, don't say that Saika-chan.**

 **TarouTanaka: Kanra that's mean**

 **Kanra: Fine im srry**

 **Virus: Say it like you mean it.**

 **Kanra: Fine, I am very sorry Saika-chan.**

 **Psy: XD**

Tsuki liked his new online friends too. Celty recommended it to him when he said he was completely new to the place. He wasn't new to online chat rooms, he joined some of them in the past to help him gain some communication skills and feel less lonely. However, he just couldn't talk with his old friends at the moment. Luckily, everyone on this server is nice to him, but he also likes one-on-one conversations; especially with the online chat newbie, Virus. They had an icebreaker and learned about each other very much. Virus claims that he was recently unemployed, liked the shades of red, and he likes reading classics. And it was pretty much a given that he knows Kanra very well; most likely not in a good way by the way he puts it. He isn't sure how much of this information is true, but he is nice company.

 **Setton: It's nice you see you're still with us Virus-kun.**

 **Virus: Yeah, I'm actually surprised myself.**

 **Virus: But then again, Kanra wouldn't leave me alone if I just suddenly stopped coming this early.**

 **Kanra: Hey i want u to have fun, not b cooped up in your room**

 **Virus: Shut up.**

 **Kanra: Pun Meanie**

 **Setton: Well now that everyone's here, what shall we discuss today.**

 **Psy: Well…**

 **Psy: I was wondering about everyone's opinion about the Slasher.**

* * *

 _ **Hello Everyone! So happy to get this chapter finished. We finally learn a little bit of both Roppi's and Tsuki's backstory, Tsuki more so. This is only scraping the surface of what I have in store for them. I do picture Shizuo being really calm when he is with family because he doesn't want to hurt them. As for more about Roppi-kun's backstory, more will be revealed in other chapters.**_

 _ **When this chapter goes up it will be February 14, aka Valentine's Day. If you have a significant other, good for you and enjoy the time you spend with each other. If you are single then I hope this chapter update makes it eventful. As for me, I'm married to my homework and enjoying some sushi myself. Also those who have been reading sin the release of**_ **So** **Monstrous Yet So Human _and had noticed that my name is different, you have observant eyes. I've used that name for so long that I thought a change was needed._**

 ** _Thank you all for your reviews and support; I am glad everyone is enjoying this story. Happy Valentine's and have a good rest of your day._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the alternatives**_

* * *

 **Psy: I was wondering about everyone's opinion about the Slasher.**

 **Psy: I saw many news articles about it in the newspaper and some television reports.**

Roppi eyed the shamrock text box in curiousity. _Once again more talk about them. The slashing itself has stopped, but of course with the Yellow Scarves around looking for them, news is bound to travel about them. But I really have to deal with this again tonight?_

 **TarouTanaka: Hmm, I don't know much about them**

 **Saika: Me neither.**

 **Setton: I mean, they had a large rally not so long ago, I don't know what went on.**

 **Kanra: Oh sure you do setton san**

 **Kanra: This was before saika fixed her glitch**

 **Psy: Glitch?**

 _Saika's Glitch? How is this connected to them at all? Geez, sometimes I wish Izaya tells me about all of these things. Or at least make things clearer_

 **TarouTanaka: Oh I remember that. Her account got hacked and basically became a spammer.**

 **Saika: I'm sorry about that. I swear that I myself did not do that.**

 **TarouTanaka: We believe you, it's okay.**

 **Kanra: It sure gave us all a scare tho**

 **Virus: So what does this have to do with them?**

 **Kanra: Well, the spammer kept spamming the word "Love" and "Mother"**

 **Kanra: Then after a while, "Shizuo Heiwajima"**

 **Kanra: They were basically telling him to meet them**

 **Kanra: Idk what happened next but something sure happened with him and the slashing incidents have almost vanished**

 **Psy: I see…**

 **Psy: But then what happened.**

 **Setton: Well, things didn't really quiet down ever since they stopped slashing.**

 **Setton: Apparently the two top gangs are looking for them.**

 **TarouTanaka: Oh? Which ones?**

 **Virus: The Yellow Scarves and the Dollars.**

 **Setton: Exactly. The Dollars arent as open about their actions, but the Yellow Scarves believe that the Slasher is among them. Even going as far as attacking them or other people they suspect as being one even if they aren't.**

 **Kanra: Meanwhile the Dollars are trying to prove that they don't have them**

 **Kanra: Since the Dollars have no hierarchy theres no way for the members to know what to do next**

 **Kanra: Hence why so many are quitting**

 **Setton: And the Slashers are hard to find ever since the rally.**

 **Kanra: All everyone has to go on is bright red eyes**

 **Kanra: As scary as it sounds, its exciting at the same time**

 **Virus: Of course you would find this exciting.**

 **Saika: Umm, please excuse me.**

 **Saika: I am not myself tonight so I'm leaving early.**

 **Setton: Oh sorry, rest easy okay.**

 **TarouTanaka: Bye Saika.**

 _ **Saika has left the chat.**_

 _What was that all about. Perhaps the stress must have gotten to her or something. It'd get to me too if I wasn't so used to it. Then again, that's not good to say either._

 **Psy: I can't help but feel like this is my fault. I was the one who brought it up.**

 **TarouTanaka: No its fine, I mean the news is everywhere, so it does bother everyone to some degree.**

 **Psy: I guess.**

 _Psy seems more passive today. I wonder what's going on._

 **Psy: Well, what is everyone's opinion on what them.**

 **TarouTanaka: I mean, I never met one so I cannot give my opinion.**

 **Setton: Well, I think the situations is blown way out of proportion. It's already bad enough that Ikebukuro has to recover from their damage, but now has to take a blow from another gang war.**

 **Kanra: It is fun to watch and see what goes down, but i do believe Setton is onto something here**

There was a pause, probably because everyone is waiting on Roppi to respond.

 **Psy: Virus-san?**

 **Kanra: Dont tell me ur afk!?**

Roppi stared at the screen. He hates the Slasher for making him involved in their group, but he doesn't want to voice it. He cannot even lighten the statement without having it laced with his hatred for them. This is supposed to be his way to not hate humans, but the Slasher talk isn't helping. _I didn't ask to be born with my eyes. I hate them even though they are my favorite color._

 _ **You have entered a private conversation with Psy**_

 **Psy: You don't have to respond. Just pretend you are away from the chat and keep watching**

 **Psy: Unless of course you actually are away from it right now…**

 **Psy: I'll move it along and talk about something else.**

 _ **Returned to main chat**_

 **Psy: Oh well, i guess he's busy right now and forgot to logout.**

 **Psy: It's fine though, i think i got what i needed**

 **Psy: Why don't we talk about something else.**

 _Psy, whoever you are, thanks. I really don't want to think about them anymore today._

He decided to stay quiet the entire time in hopes to not have to answer the question. He did send a private message to Psy saying thanks and that he will be silent for the rest of the public chat. Izaya did send in some chats asking him where he was and why he's not saying anything, but he ignored them. _Izaya you know why so shut up._ After the main chat has ended, he decided to talk to Psy some more to explain himself.

 **Virus: I am sorry for that, but the Slasher is a topic that doesn't really agree with me very well.**

 **Psy: No worries, I mean, Saika had ot leave because of it.**

 **Psy: I shouldnt have brought it up.**

 **Virus: It's fine. You were curious and you were new.**

 **Psy: No excuse...**

 **Psy: Well, should we talk some more or should I let you rest?**

 **Virus: Hmm… maybe for five more minutes.**

 **Psy: Fair enough. So what happened today?**

 **Virus: Nothing much. Just another day looking for a job. Still nothing though. You?**

 **Psy: Well i started classes today.**

 **Virus: Really, how is it?**

 **Psy: It's not bad. It is school but at least i get to draw in one some of them.**

 **Virus: I see.**

 _That's right, he majors in Graphic Illustration and minoring in Creative Writing. He really does want to be a Manga Artist. But why, it's not the best job out there._

 **Virus: Can I ask why you want to go into Manga?**

 **Psy: Well…**

 **Psy: The reason isn't something that I like to talk about.**

 **Psy: But it is the reason I'm here in the city.**

 **Virus: You don't have to share.**

 **Psy: I will eventually, but I still need to sort it out.**

 **Psy: Well what about you, do you have any dream?**

 **Virus: …**

Roppi paused and thought about it. _The last time I had hopes for a dream was… so long ago._

 **Virus: No not really, I just want to live day by day.**

 **Psy: I see. But didnt you have any when you were a kid?**

 **Virus: … not that I can remember.**

 **Psy: Gotcha.**

 **Psy: I guess I should let you go for tonight. You seem out of it today.**

 **Virus: Kind of, yeah.**

 **Psy: Well Good Night. Hope to see you tomorrow.**

 **Virus: Yeah sure. Night.**

 _ **Psy is offline**_

 _ **Virus is offline**_

Hachimenroppi looked at his clock to show it was almost midnight. He was exhausted, that's for sure. And he still has to keep looking for a job. He rolled out his futon and changed into his usual sleepwear, which was a black and red trimmed pajama set with a long sleeve button down shirt and long pants. They were comfortable and he liked it better when his skin wasn't showing. He curled up under the blankets and rested his head. His day was indeed eventful. Although still unemployed, he did get his book back and somehow, got a friend. _He seems so different than normal humans. He's actually kind of a goofball. But he stop stuttering to me… why does that feel like an accomplishment?_ He doesn't feel regret about having Tsuki enter his life right now. But he still doesn't know if it is the right choice for him. He too didn't have many friends other than immediate family. But just because they are close family, does not mean he likes being with them. Izaya really is nosy with him and his personal life since they moved to Ikebukuro, and the twins is more so and even unbearably annoying; well Mairu is at least her all of her nonsense jibber-jabber. He had always been most comfortable when he was left completely alone to just think and forget. Sometimes he would still think about how he wants to end his life because he remembered something that he wish he could forget. Although he cuts his wrists, he isn't ready to kill himself. He's just suicidal, wanting to never had existed or to die, but not going to any time soon. He just doesn't have enough drive, or is scared of death.

It wasn't always like this however. Back in his hometown when he was little, things were actually peaceful and enjoyable. He was actually happy and did not find humans to be so disgusting. He often times wish he could rewind time to go back to those days. Back then when ignorance was bliss. Back when the innocence of youth was a blessing. Back when it was only just him and his mother, no one else.

* * *

"Hachimenroppi! Where are you?"

A small little eight year old boy with short black hair peeked through the crack of his wardrobe where he was hiding in. He giggled as he watched a tall woman with her long dark brown hair in a bun looking around his room for him. She was wearing her navy blue butterfly yukata and was holding a smaller burgundy one with a red sash in her arms and the white inner part.

"Gram wants to take some pictures of all of us before we go. We better hurry or we'll miss the opening ceremony." The woman disappeared from his view and continued to call for him, but the suddenly the door flung open. "Found you, silly goose. What are you doing in there?" Looking inside, she sees an open notebook with pages full of writing. "Were you writing again?"

"Mhm…" the boy timidly nodded.

"Roppi, you don't have to hide your work, I love seeing your imagination come to life."

"I know… but…" The boy looked at the floor. The woman smiled and knelt down to his eye level. He stared into her dark brown eyes.

"We'll talk about it later, for now let's just enjoy today okay? After all, this is the only time I let you eat all the candy and sweets you want," she said with a smile. He smiled as well and climbed out. It took some time for the duo to finish dressing him, but they were finished and ready to go to the summer festival their town holds annually. Currently they walk through the large manor to meet their other relatives downstairs.

The Orihara family name was well known and had lived here for generations. The little boy didn't know the details but his entire family lived here. There was Gram who he also loved to be around when his mother had to be somewhere without him, his four cousins who can be loud and immature, his Aunt Ayame and Uncle Kizami who were Sakuraya's parents, and of course his mother, who he could not live without. It was only just the two of them. He never met his father, but it didn't matter because they were happy by themselves. She was his best friend and they shared so many fun and silly memories together.

"What took you so long Roppi-chan?" another boy about 2 years older than him with his own black and white kimono asked with his arms crossed together, grabbing onto the bottom of his sash were two identical girls with a pigtail on opposite sides of their heads in cream and light green colored yukatas.

"Izaya, be nice," a woman about the same age as his mother scolded. She as well as the older woman behind her and the man beside her was well dressed for the evening celebration. His Uncle Shirou and Aunt Kyouko were actually home this year from another business trip. He forgot what they did for a living but they were always away, leaving Izaya to care for his sisters Kururi and Mairu. Now that they were home, Izaya starts acting a little more like a child.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready for a picture," the oldest woman with her dark grey hair addressed and ushered everyone to the staircase.

"Wait, where's Kizami?" his mother asked the adults. As she said that, a woman with black hair with a small black haired child in her arms with a man behind her down the stairs.

"Sorry, Sakuraya was being difficult again," she apologized and stood next to

"Hotaru, isn't Joshua coming?" the older woman asked his mother. Her smile dropped a little before shaking her head.

"No, he had some important meetings tonight and he took Henry with him."

"What a shame." Roppi glanced down at the floor. He didn't really like Joshua or Henry. They both were new to the Orihara family, but they kept their family name from another country. He instead looked to his older cousin who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Gram, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up," Izaya complained.

"Okay okay, let's get started."

It took ten minutes to get a few pictures of each family and everyone as a whole, but after that, they walked out into the warm summer air towards the fair grounds. Roppi held onto his mother's hand while everyone talked.

"Mom and Dad gave me a lot of money guys, what should we get?" the younger of the three boys asked excitedly. Sakuraya was usually calm and quiet long ago, but ever since he started going to music classes, he started becoming more expressive.

"Well, you still owe these two something sweet, maybe some Taiyaki for them," Izaya held up his two hands, each with one of the twins who were getting excited and agreed. They were usually quiet and didn't like interacting with others. They basically were the same.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, what about you Pi-chan?" Sakuraya looked his way with those bright pink eyes and a large grin. The one with red eyes pouted.

"Don't call me Pi-chan, it sounds stupid. But, maybe something sweet too."

"Kids, stop thinking about just candy, there are some other good foods that aren't sweet. Besides, don't you want to save your money for the games," Roppi's mother suggested. The children all discussed about everything they wanted to do and get while the adult were also conversing with each other for the next 15 minutes until they arrived at the long lines of stalls and the smells of all the delicious food.

"Hotaru-chan, are you alright?" Roppi turned to look at his mother when he heard Uncle Kizami ask her. Her breath what a little heavier than everyone else's.

"Oh don't worry about me, I guess I need to catch my breath a little," she calmly said as she waved it off.

"Mom?" Roppi asked and faced her worryingly. She kneeled down to her son and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine sweetie, I promise."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course, now smile for me, okay Roppi? I'm happy and feel so much better when I see you smiling." Hachimenroppi looked towards the ground. This isn't the first time his mother has been losing her breath, but she always say she was fine. But today was a day they can spend together, so he looked back up at her with the brightest smile he could make and squeeze her hands reassuringly.

"Okay."

"There's that lovely smile, now let's go have some fun."

They spent the next couple of hours on their own playing a few games and snacking. Afterwards the two were sitting on a bench near the river sharing some cotton candy. Neither of them didn't like being it crowds for a very long time and the scene was far too beautiful to walk pass without appreciation. The mountains that loomed in behind it were now dark thanks to the sun setting, giving the a mix of warm and cool colors a frame which mirrored in the waters below.

"Are you having fun Hachimenroppi?" she asked as she moved the child's new fox mask out to the side so he could watch the water.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course, it's nights these that I get to share another precious memory with you."

"Mhm!" The two gazed at the boats with lanterns hanging off them float by as the music behind them continued to play.

"Roppi," his mother started, "promise me that no matter what, you would always cherish these memories that you and I shared. Okay?" He looked up at her curiously. She was still facing the boats and her face is little more serious.

"Mom…"

"Can you promise me that?" He took her hand and leaned against her side, smiling.

"I promise." She too smiled and leaned towards him to place a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm glad. These memories that we share will give you strength in the years to come where you aren't a kid anymore. When the weight of being grown up is just too heavy to continue. I want you to keep them and always remember that we shared them together."

"The sun is gone and skies grows dark," Roppi started, "Time has passed since we gazes up above, yet it feels endless; as if time itself has stopped for this very moment. A moment to reflect, to remember, and to dream of what will. A tranquil display in the cool summer night as your streams of thought trickle into your memories; immortalizing them to observe for another time like this." The woman gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"That was beautiful sweetie."

"I'm not very good. Izaya is so much better."

"There's no need to be modest with your mother Roppi, I enjoyed it. But whether you are good or not, if you love to write, don't stop what you are doing."

After they finished their treat, they met up with the rest of their family around dinner time and ate before they started to walk towards the parade.

"Pi-chan! Look look look!" Roppi turned around to see a large white stuffed rabbit with pink button eyes being shoved into his face.

"Sakuraya, don't force things into people's faces, especially something that big," he yelled as he pushed it out of his face.

"Awww, but look at it, isn't it cute?"

"Well-"

"Hotaru!" Everyone turned towards Natsu and Hotaru Orihara to the latter collapsed and in a major coughing fit. Roppi first stared in horror before rushing to her side.

"Mom!" She tried clearing her throat to suppress her fit, but the coughing didn't cease. Uncle Shirou and Kizami supported her upright while Aunt Kyouko fanned her face.

"Darling, you need to go get some rest," Aunt Ayame suggested. Hotaru continued to shake her head.

"I-I'm … fine…" she mustered before going into another fit. Shirou came close to her ear and whispered something that the little red-eyed boy could not pick up. His mother glanced over at him sadly before nodding.

"I'll take her home to rest," Shirou stated before taking out his phone to call a taxi.

Roppi was still shocked by the situation. He slowly walked up to her and too her hand. His eyes were slowly filling up with tears threatening to fall. If there was one thing he was scared of most of all, it would be losing her.

"Take me with you too."

"Roppi, I'll be fine. Go and have fun with the others."

"But it's not fun if you're not here!" Hotaru crouched down and gently pulled him closer as she, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know sweetie. But please make the most of it. Have fun for both of us. I'm not feeling all that well right now so please understand, okay?" Roppi clung onto her tightly. He didn't want to leave her, not did he want her to leave him. But he knew this is for the best and relaxed a little.

"Okay…"

"That's my boy. Now smile for me. I'll get better faster if you do." He nodded while forcing a smile on his face.

"Hota-chan, the cab's here," Kizami called her. She turned back to her son and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you when you get home. Be my strong Hachimenroppi that I know you are."

"I will." He watched as the two older men helped her walk to the cab and the group watch them disappear into the car and drive away. He still didn't want to move from his spot.

"Roppi-chan. Come on, you heard her," Izaya broke his trance. "She wouldn't want you to just sit here and spend the rest of the day crying. That would make her cry too- huh..." The twins were trying to pull him by the arms away from the younger boy. "Come on guys, stop pulling, I'm gonna trip." But the two didn't stop and the older brother slipped on some loose gravel and fell on his bottom. The girl giggled and hugged each other, high-fiving Sakuraya when he came over. This did cause Roppi to chuckle before his grandmother comes over to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your mother is a strong woman Hachi, I'm sure she will be fine. Why don't we get her something to cheer her up when we go home."

"Yes Gram." He slid his mask over his face and followed the group holding Gram's comforting hand.

Roppi couldn't remember the rest of the day. His thought still worried about his mother. What caused it all to happen, was she sick? Why would she come out here when if she knew she was sick? But the did his best to remain positive and thought of a gift. At the end of the day, they all returned to the manor. He ran up the stairs with a box in his hands to her room. He paused in front of her door to catch his breath before knocking.

"Come in," she called and he opened the door to she her sitting up in bed. "Roppi, did you have fun?"

"I did," he replied before shutting the door behind him. He climbed onto the bed and sat close to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better now, I don't know what came over me. Silly feeble body I guess," she joked. "Oh, what's that in your hand?"

"I… Gram and I bought something to cheer you up."

"For me?" He nodded. "Well let's see what it is." The opened the box and inside was a platter of otoro. She smiled. "Oh wow."

"Gram let us stop by on the way home and pick some up for you. It's your favorite right?"

"Yes it is. Now how did you know that?"

"Gram told me you liked it as a kid."

"Is it your favorite too?"

"Umm, yes." She smiled and gave him more kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. Why don't we share?"

"Are you sure?"

"It is your favorite right, and I certainly cannot finish this all on my own."

"A-Alright."

The two of them sat in the bed picking out each sushi piece as Roppi told her about the night. His mother shared a few stories of her own when something related came up. When the box was empty, Roppi got up and grabbed some water for both of them and changed into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth and joined his mother in her bed. He already has his own room, but tonight he wanted to be close to this mother. He didn't want to leave her alone if something happened again.

"Get better soon Mom."

"Just keep smiling, no matter what. Your smiles will make me feel better."

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams Roppi,"

"Good night Mom." He reaches out to hug her, but as he goes to , he was greeted by an empty space. He sat up quickly in a panic. "Mom?"

* * *

"Mom!" Roppi sat up harshly causing his head to hurt a bit. He was panting heavily. He looked down to see he was back in his small apartment, alone. _Not again._ He glanced to a small corner of his room. A small shrine sits there by the window with a picture of his mother on that day. _I can't seem to forget can I. How naive of me._ He crawled out of his futon and lit another incense and stuck it in the rice.

"You're probably watching me now, are you. Are you still proud of your son despite all of his faults," he asked the picture. He stopped crying since the day she died, he stopped feeling any other emotion. But always stayed; the one emotion he could not suppress. "I'm sorry I stopped smiling Mom. I'm sorry I can't let go of what happened. I just wish…" He paused as he continued to look at her face.

"I wish I didn't have to lose you."

* * *

 _ **Hellooooooooo Everyone!**_

 ** _We get to see some of Roppi's back story! Awww he's so sad I just want to hug him and not let go._**

 _ **Anyway, I am so so so very sorry for missing a chapter last month, I've been so busy with classes that I literally could not do anything else. I also had to prepare for an anime convention that happened last weekend. If you were at Anime Bosto** **n in last weekend** **, I was attempted Virus-138. It was a lot of fun but yeah, I should have worked more on this so sorry if it seemed rushed near the end.**_

 _ **Also, I'm bad at poetry...**_

 _ **So let me know how this turned out. Again I am sorry for missing a month, I'll try to be better about it. I still have a few weeks of school left before break but I'll try to be better about updating. Let's just hope my professors don't kill me in the process *glances nervously at mountain of homework*. Don't be afraid to review any comments or questions you have and I'll see if I can answer your question. Have a good day guys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! or the alternatives. Also I am sorry for the long delay._**

* * *

 _Hmmm… which of these would be better to use?_ Tsukishima was standing in his school library in the manga section thinking about the scene he needed to portray. _You have the art style I'm looking for, but you are a similar pose I was looking for… Hmm_ He let out a sigh. _Don't tell me I need a model. I don't want to bother anyone._

"You know if you really wanna read a really good manga, I'd recommend Shakugan no Shana. The art is very good and Shana-chan is very cute when she is such a Tsundere! And the plot of how Yuji breaks her out of her shell will make your heart sing." Tsuki jumped as two people started looming near him. The one who spoke to him was a tall dirty blond male wearing a light blue hoodie and has his eyes closed with a wide smile; almost fox like. His companion was a shorter woman with dark brown hair wearing mostly black.

"No way I would recommend Taiga before her in terms of tsunderes. Her transformation is much more touching, even though she isn't a flamehaze like Shana," the brunette suggested instead.

"Hmm, you do have a good point… but I still think Shana is cuter than Taiga. And the flamehaze bit is just the icing on the cake."

"Don't you mean melon bread?"

"Does icing even go on melon bread?" They both turn back to him to see his response, but then pause for a second. "You know, he looks really familiar."

"Hmm, you're right Walker-san. But where have I seen him before?" the girl agreed. The both came in close to his face and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Umm… I'm-" Tsuki started but was cut off.

"Oh I know! He's Dagger from the Circus Arc," the woman interjected _Huh?_

"No way, Dagger doesn't have glasses, he needs perfect vision to throw those knives so well. And since contacts lenses weren't invented yet, that's impossible. If anyone from that series, he look more like Ronald Knox. He has blonde hair and glasses," the man argued.

"Hmm, you have a point, but he doesn't give off the same vibe…". _Ronald Knox… Black Butler?_ "Wait I know, he's England from Hetalia!" the brunette basically screamed excitedly.

"Still doesn't have glasses, so shouldn't he be America?" The dirty blonde objected. _Wait, Hetalia? But that-_

"But I doubt countries would show up in Japan without him being with them."

 _I knew it, other otaku!_

"I-I think the b-b-best person that ph-physically looks c-cl-closest to me w-w-would be Canada fr-from Hetalia," Tsuki suggested. "A-America and R-Ronald are t-t-too outgoing for me. B-B-But I have to a-admit, I r-r-really liked Sh-Sh-Shakugan no Sh-Shana and T-Toradora. In term of Tsunderes, I would also add Misaka from Certain Magical Index to the list. All three c-c-characters grew up to b-b-be strong and independent, b-b-but deep inside, th-they were just l-l-looking f-for stability from a-another friend d-d-due to th-there harsh u-upbringing, w-w-which they g-got in the end." They both stared at him, and once again Tsuki felt uncomfortable. _Did I say too much, or too little?_

"Another Otaku!" the two of them cheered before high fiving each other.

"It's so relieving to see others in the community. I'm Walker Yumasaki, President of the anime club."

"And I'm Karisawa, Erika Karisawa. VP of the anime club and President of the cosplay club."

"I-I-It's n-nice to meet you b-b-both, I'm Ts-Tsukishima H-Heiwaj-jima." They both stared at him jaw dropped.

"Your related to Shizu-chan!" Erika almost screamed. _Shizu-chan… that's a weird nickname._

"Sh-Shizuo? Umm, yes..." Now both of them came really close to his face again.

"You do kinda look like him, but there are obvious differences," Walker stated while grabbing his chin. "Like for one, I've never seen Shizuo in a scarf before."

"Or regular glasses either," Erika added. "Not to mention you look like such a cuter version of him. And your stuttering just adds to it."

"Ehhh!" Tsuki's face almost immediately reddened at her compliment.

"Aww Erika, you made him blush." As the two ramble on about the two Heiwajimas' differences, an older looking males approached them. He was wearing a black beanie and an olive jacket with black jeans. He held a stoic face and strong stature kinda made Tsuki shrink in intimidation.

"Guys, I could hear you two from the entrance. You do realize this is a library," he grumbled with his arms crossed and a serious face.

"Dotachin! You wouldn't believe it! Shizu-chan has an otaku relative and he is so cute!" Erika squealed as she was bouncing in front of "Dotachin". Walker slung his arm around Tsuki's shoulder and guided him closer.

"Yeah, he looks just like him if he wasn't running around throwing street signs," he added.

 _Out of my comfort zone, OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE! Do these two even know about personal space?!_ Tsuki pulled his scarf up to his nose to hide some of his embarrassment. The man looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"You do have a point, there are some similarities, but you can tell the difference." He expended out his hand and put on a smile. "Anyway, The name's Kadota, sorry that these two gave you some trouble." The blonde timidly took the hand and gave as strong of a handshake he could.

"I-I-It's a-alright, I-I'm Tsuki-sh-shima H-Heiwa-j-jima. Sh-Sh-Shizuo's c-cousin."

"Say Tsuki-Tsuki, we were heading to the manga store after classes, wanna join us," Walker asked.

"Umm, I-I don't know…" _i already hung out with Roppi-san last week to give him back his sketchbook. And I already had to call him for directions yesterday. Should I really be spending time and money when I should be preparing myself? I know I'm caught up with my classes, but I should be focusing on them._

"Come on pleeeease," Erika encouraged. "I heard they just released the new volume of Fullmetal Alchemist!" _Okay that I cannot miss._

"Well… I guess I can join for a bit." The otaku duo cheered and grabbed both of his arms and drag him out of the library. "Uh w-wait, I-I need to ch-check these out!"

After Tsuki grabbed all of his supplies, he met up with the trio outside the building, where there was a van parked out front with… a maid cat girl on the door?

"Tsuki-Tsuki over here!" Erika waved her arms frantically, attracting a lot of attention to them and him. _Ugh… not used to this…_ Regardless, Tsuki pulled up his scarf and entered the van. Inside he met the trio as well as a man with a red vest, white collared shirt, and shoulder length brown hair in the driver's seat. He looks slightly pissed for some reason.

"Who's this kid," he asked harshly, making the poor blonde jump.

"This is Tsukishima, he's Shizuo's cousin," Walker introduced.

"He even looks like Shizu-chan somewhat," Erika added. The man sharply turned around and looked straight at him.

"This kid's related to him!" Tsuki couldn't even speak, instead he timidly nodded. He never liked it when people are angry, especially angry at him. Sure this guy may just be channeling it from a previous event, but it still frightens him.

"Saburo, calm down. You're scaring him and he doesn't even know why you're yelling at him," Kadota quietly urges as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! That guy ripped a door off of my van! And those guys chose _that_ for a new one!" _Shizuo did what? Well I guess that would explain why the door doesn't look like it was originally part of the van._

"It's your fault for giving them the opportunity to choose it in the first place," Kadota reasoned while the oraku duo giggled. "Either way, be nice. He was already shy when I first met him." Saburo cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Sorry bout that outburst, I'm Saburo. Nice to meet ya."

"I-It's f-f-f-fine. Uhh, I-I-I'm Ts-Tsuki-sh-shima."

"Well now that our main characters are introduced, let's head to paradise!" Erika cheered and buckled up. The driver let out a heavy sigh, but started the van and headed into the busy streets; muttering something along the lines of it being the sixth trip this week and it's only Tuesday.

Along the way, the otakus in the back seat had engaging discussion on many different series; some of which Tsuki enjoyed.

"Wouldn't it be cool to actually live in augmented reality like in Accel World?" Walker brought up after the talked about some older animes like Vampire Princess Miyu, Trigun, and X/1999.

"I'd say so. Then I could watch anime during a boring lecture," Erika answered honestly.

"B-But would th-the teachers kn-know about th-that and m-monitor it?" Tsuki countered.

"Then how would Haruyuki get that email from Araya without them knowing?"

"O-Opening an e-email isn't like watching a v-v-video. B-B-Besides the s-st-student are using the -sc-school's network d-d-during classes, so th-they can p-p-put restrictions on th-that."

"He does have a point Walker-san," Erika nodded in agreement. "But I Wouldn't mind playing Brain Burst though. I already have a name, Onyx Edge. I would be like Black Lotus and cut my foes with blades, but be able to have a ranged projectile move that makes me throw knives like Sebastian."

"That's sounds cool, but what would be your tragic experience. You need that to make your character. And you don't choose how they fight either."

"N-N-Not to m-mention, the name "Edge" h-has already b-b-been used by G-Gr-Graphite Edge in the light n-novels. And as of now, we h-h-haven't heard of a-anyone with the s-same s-s-secondary name as s-someone else; j-j-just their c-color."

"Oh right I forgot about Graphite. He almost made it to level 9 right?"

"Yeah, but once he heard about how to get to level 10, he just stayed level 8. But even if i can't pick my name, I really want to be part of the accelerate world, it would be just to just rack up burst points while in class."

"But that brings back Tsukishima's case about the school net. Sure there will be a few burst linkers in the school, but it does give away your identity once you start talking."

"We w-w-wouldn't be qualified to play B-Br-Brain Burst anyway, w-we weren't b-b-born with the neuro-l-linker."

"Very true, but a girl can dream. Who knows, maybe we can create either the neuro-linker or Brain Burst one day."

"Do you even know how to code, Erika?"

"Ummm… no…"

"Hey, we're here," Saburo called and everyone climbed out of the van. They left the public parking garage and viewed the area around them. The place looks somewhat familiar to the blonde, but it still feels very new. He followed the gang as they headed towards a talk building with many movie posters in the window and billboards of famous actors and anime characters; his cousin Kasuka being one of them. They entered the elevator and headed to the 5th floor. Walker and Erika chatted about anime and manga again, but Tsuki decided to observe rather than participate. He chuckled a little when he saw Grell from Black Butler on the elevator door as they exited. _That's cute, Grell-ivator._

But as he turned the corner, his heart stopped. _Oh. My. God. So, much, merchandise!_ Could see so many fandoms that he not only recognize, but also love. _Is that a giant Totoro plush! It's almost bigger than me and it's so fluffy..._

"Looks like Tsuki-Tsuki's mind just exploded. Come on, will look around when we get some copies!" The blonde's attention was brought back to reality as Walker called him over. After the otakus got their copies of the new Fullmetal Alchemist manga, he browsed around. There was so much he wanted to get but he decided that he will just get the manga. _I am in college after all. I shouldn't carefreely be spending money. Maybe next time when there is really something special going on._ The four walked out of the building a back into the busy streets.

"Hey we should totally hang out some more Tsuki-Tsuki," Erika suggested as she hugs not only her FMA book, but a few other manga book. Some of them have clear wrap around them...

"S-S-Sure, i-if there i-isn't anything g-going on, then yeah."

"By the way, we forgot to ask," Walker started.

"Are you a transfer student? Cause we surely haven't seen you around campus 'til now," Erika finished.

"Umm-a y-yes. I'm not used to a big city and Shizuo-san is letting me stay with him."

"Awww I didn't know Shizu-chan could be so nice and caring like that. I should totally add that into my fanfic!" Erika was now bouncing with excitement. Tsuki glanced at the guys in question, but they were either face palming or giving him gestures and looks to not ask.

"S-s-s-so are you guys students too?"

"Kadota and I arent, but these two still are," Saburo answered.

"Yep senior year and then we're done! Then we can dive into our fandoms fulltime! Ahh if only i can dive in and be with Kuroyukihime-chan in the infinite zone." Walker started slip into the fandom world himself. _Geez, these guy go all out with the otaku talk. They don't care if anyone else is watching._ When they got to the parking garage, Kadota tapped on his shoulder as everyone else

"Hey Tsukishima," he started, "Just wanna say thanks for entertaining them." Tsuki took aback by the statement. "They do tend to get bored with talking to just each other, so the tend to bug us even though we don't know much about anime or manga. Not to say we are using you to get them off our backs, but it's a huge help; so whenever you want to hang out with them or us, don't hesitate. Besides, you three sure look like you're having fun."

"Oh uh-o-of course. I-I'll c-c-considered it if th-there isn't anything g-g-going on," he replying with a slight blush. _This is the first time in a while that people enjoyed my company._ "Umm… c-c-could you sh-show me how to g-get home? I-I h-have a t-t-tendency t-to get lost."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

They all got back into the van and Saburo headed towards the apartment. Walker and Erika continued to talk to themselves, but Tsuki decided hed just watch the windows so he could remember landmarks. But he couldn't really focus on that either.

 _It's so great to have friends again, or even acquaintances where I can let out my geek side with. I haven't had this this kind of fun since… that… No matter, I'm not home anymore, no one knows what happened or who I am. To Tokyo, I am a regular college student attending art school and is related to a very strong debt collector's bodyguard. That's actually kind of a mouthful… Though, on the topic of friends, I wonder what Roppi san is doing? I hope he's doing okay. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to just hang out and just get to know each other better. That sounds like a good idea. But should I?_

It was only when they hit a red light when something black and red caught his eye. He focused his vision and there he was, Hachimenroppi Orihara. He seemed to be talking with someone, and he looked very annoyed. The person he was talking to also had black hair and a similar jacket and black pants; except he is slightly taller and the jacket is shorter; at least he kinda looks taller, but Tsuki wasn't sure since was leaning on the side railing. His back was turn towards him so he couldn't tell much else. It seemed as their conversation goes on, the red-eyed raven's face grew more and more annoyed.

"Um, guys… wh-who are th-th-they?" Tsuki didn't notice he started talking until he heard his own voice. Regardless, everyone looked at where he was pointing.

"Ohhh, that's Iza-Iza and Mopey-Roppi!" Erika gasped and was about to go on another tangent before being suppressed by Walker holding her back and covering her mouth.

"Oh no, Karisawa is going on another yaoi craze," he said as he struggled with calming the fujoshi. "That's Izaya and Hachimenroppi Orihara. Everyone thinks they are twins 'cause they look similar, but they're actually cousins." They started driving again and passed the two ravens. _So that's Izaya Orihara, the one I should avoid…_

"I-I've heard of th-the name I-Izaya Orih-hara b-before, wh-who is he?"

"Not surprised you heard of him after living with Shizuo," Saburo commented. "He's an informant and he really knows how to push people's buttons."

"Call it his hobby, but he likes to play psychological games of people and see how they would react when exposed to certain situations. He did that throughout high school too," Kadota added.

"Y-You went to sch-school with him, Kadota-san?"

"Yep, not too much has changed with him. But if you don't have business with him, do try to stay away. The less he knows about you the better for you and Shizuo. They've been at ends with each since high school too."

"Is their relationship that bad?" That seemingly innocent question revived Erika's fujoshi rants. This made Walker lose her grip, Kadota face palming, and Saburo getting more agitated.

"OMG They are so in love with each other! They just don't show it in public or it would ruin their image! Shizu-chan will attack anyone who makes him mad, but he will definitely go after Iza-Iza even if he hasn't done anything to him. And although Izaya plays mind games and tricks everyone around him, he will always stop what he is doing to harass Shizu-chan! He would even just come to Ikebukuro just to watch him. And they will play a game of cat and mouse until the day is done, where they will disappear from everyones view and-"

"ERIKA!" everyone in the van shouted. _Note to self, Erika is a huge shipper even outside the manga and anime._

"That's not exactly true. Yes the do fight and they do target each other whenever they get the chance, but they're no romance between the two," Walker explained.

"And it doesn't help that Izaya's the reason Shizuo lost his bar tending licence, so he has a grudge on that," Kadota added.

 _I see, so he is definitely someone I should avoid at all cost. Even Roppi-san seems to not like him... But I wonder if I can learn something new about him? I mean, if they know his cousin, would they know him too?_

"W-What a-about the oth-ther? Hachi-... umm." _Why is it so hard to say his name?_

"Hachimenroppi. He's been pretty much a loner, we graduated before his first year of high school so I didn't get to know him all that much. But even when I visited Izaya, he would always leave once we enter the room. Even on the streets he tend to stay out of the crowd," Kadota stated.

"And if you try to approach him, he will threaten to cut you with a knife or start saying stuff about personal space and why he hates people," Saburo commented. "As of late, he just blends in with the crowd even if he has Izaya's face."

"Until recently," Walker interjected.

"R-Recently?" Tsuki obviously know about the Slasher bringing more attention the raven, but he didn't feel like revealing the fact that they already met.

"Weird stuff has been going on around here. Now people with bright red eyes are suspicious for a dangerous rally. Since he fits the description, he's been getting a lot of negative attention. People talking about him, staying away from him, i even heard he got let go recently and can't find another job."

 _Roppi-san just lost his job? And for something like that! I can really understand why he doesn't like people. Poor Roppi-san though. Maybe I shouldn't invite him to hang out if he's stressed out about that. He should focus on looking for a new job, not trying to acquaint me. Although he said he will be my friend, he doesn't look like he really wants to._

It didn't take too long until Saburo parked in the parking lot in front of the apartment. It was only about 6 so Shizuo shouldn't be home yet.

"Thanks again for letting me come along with you guys, and for getting me home," Tsuki politely thanked with a slight bow.

"Our pleasure, anyone who could name all the members of the Dragons of Earth and Heaven are friends of our!" Walker complimented. Erika nodded while waving with a smile.

"Sorry again for snapping at you," Saburo apologized again."

"N-No worries."

"Let us know when you wanna hang out again, and tell Shizuo I said hi."

"Okay, I-I'll see you g-g-guys tomorrow." The van started up and drove off, leaving the teen in the parking lot. _Well, time to make dinner. I wonder what we have left._

After he made some stir-fry with rice, he received a text message. _Oh, someone from home?_ Once he glanced at who it was, his excitement escalated.

[Hey if you're not busy, can we Skype? We wanna see how you're doing].

 _Dinner can wait for now._ He hurried to his room excitedly and opened his laptop. After waiting for the phone to pick up on the other end of the call, he was greeted by a well dressed dirty blond man with blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a light blue jacket over it.

"Hey, Tsugaru."

" **Hello Tsuki, how are you?"**

"I'm doing fine, how's everything at home."

" **Everythings going well, Mom and Dad had to leave for business, but same old same old. Ah-Delic, hold on!"** A hand pushed the oldest brother aside and a slightly younger man with a light pink collared shirt scooched over next to him

" **Yo Tsuki-Tsuki what up? How's life in the big city? I heard there are musicians everywhere on the streets."**

"Hi Delic. Everything's fine. But sorry to disappoint you, I've only seen one guitarist this entire week. Besides, I'm more focused on getting home rather than seeing sights right now." Tsuki really enjoyed being around his brothers. They really were close growing up. Sure Tsuki didn't have all the skills they had, but they didn't degrade him about it and accepted his own talents. They really do understand and support him, and some unintentional teasing, and he is grateful.

" **Aww really? Dang Psyche lied again!"**

" **He didn't lie, he showed me some pictures. Besides Tokyo is big, maybe Ikebukuro isn't as populated with music vendors."**

" **Then why is it called an Entertainment District?"**

"Calm down Delic, it's called that mostly for their television and movies. I'm sure if you go somewhere else, you'll get see more people out with their instruments."

" **Besides, you won't find anyone better than Psyche as your partner, You two did start your career together, why break now?"**

Tsuki giggled when he saw Delic lightly push his brother out of his chair and they both started to play fight.

"I guess i should be lucky I'm not on that side of the screen."

" **Yeah yeah, rub it in. Besides, you'd probably cheat and use some heavy object or something to fight back or defend yourself. That's how you always win."** Delic complained as Tsugaru had a clutch on his black necktie. Tsuki eyes grew. Sure this has come up a few times, but it still stung a little. That comment didn't settle well with Tsugaru either as it only made the older brother gave a harsh yank on the accessory. He didn't raise his voice, but that made him appear more intimidating.

" **Daisuke Heiwajima, if you continue to single Tsukishima out for something he has that you don't, I will have Psyche snap your headphones."**

" **NOOO! Not again! Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry!"**

"Tsugaru, it's fine!" Tsuki doesn't know what kind of face he had, but both brothers straightened themselves up once they looked at the screen. "Sorry, I just don't want any more fighting. Sure it was tease and sure it hurts a little, but it is something I've felt before. Besides, it's not like you meant it to be spiteful, right Delic."

" **Err, right, sorry I said that. Let's change topics. How're classes going, got any new friends yet?"**

"Actually I made a few just recently." Tsuki explained his day with Walker and Erika, along with Kadota and Saburo; even though he didn't interact with them a lot. "She started flipping out and saying they should be together and Walker had to hold her down in a headlock just to calm her down."

" **Yikes!"** Tsugaru exclaimed while Delic held onto his sides laughing. " **Remind me to never get an otaku mad or excited."**

" **Then how do you handle your boyfriend? He gets excited about everything?"**

" **Psyche knows how to calm down when he wants to. Sure it's not often when we are in a group, but he does when we're alone."**

"That's interesting, I never seen him calm before."

" **That reminds me Tsuki,"** the spectacled blonde swallowed as he saw Delic give a grin. " **Find anyone cute yet?"**

"Delic!"

" **Come on, two weeks in Tokyo, you're bound to find someone interesting. Well tell us who is it?"**

" **Not everyone is like you who sees everyone as attractive."**

"Tsu is right, if I do find someone, I want it to happen naturally and I want them to be special. I haven't really looked for anyone to be honest. Although..."

" **Although?"** Tsugaru asked.

"Do you guys know if Psyche knows people in Ikebukuro?" They both looked at each other confused.

" **I'm not sure, we can ask. Why?" Tsugaru answered.**

"Uhh… just curious."

" **That's a very specific question to be just curiosity."** Tsuki thought about and could help but agree. _I really am not a sneaky person._

"Well, there's someone I know who seems like they need some company, but doesn't want it. But I'm afraid that something will happen to them if someone isn't looking out for them."

" **Aww, that's so sweet. We always knew you had a big heart Tsuki-Tsuki!"** Delic cooed.

" **But what does this have to do with Psyche?"**

"His name happen to be in his phone contacts," he lied. There wasn't any way they could know it was one though.

" **Hmm, well I guess I'll ask. I'm sure he wants to talk to you too, so next time he's over you can ask him yourself if you want to."**

"Uhh, no. Maybe not a good idea. This person doesn't know that I may know him. And judging by his personality, I don't think they likes him either."

" **Well, I mean. No offense Tsu, but even I can find him annoying. I can just deal with it a little better than most people. But nothing against you two."**

"Yeah, honestly you two look cute together."

" **Well I do have you two to thank for locking us in a music room until he confessed years ago."**

" **Ehhh, guilty."**

"It was Delic's idea. He just wanted my help. But I did it voluntarily!"

Before anyone, made another comment, Tsuki heard the apartment door open. "Oh, Shizuo must be home."

" **If he's not busy, why not put in on?"** Delic urged.

" **It has been a while since we've seen him."** Tsugaru also encouraged.

"Alright, one moment guys." Tsuki picked up his laptop and brought it out of his room and headed towards the door. "Shizuo is that you?" As he turned the corner, there he was, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

"Oh hey Tsuki, what's up?" But before Tsuki could say a word, the DJ on the other side of the monitor didn't wait.

" **Yo! Shizuo! How're ya doing? Ya still a bartender? Cool man! I should check out where you work if i ever visit."** The room went silent, and Tsuki slowly backed away just in case he has to run.

"D-D-Delic, you sh-sh-shouldn't have s-s-s-said that…"

" **Ehh? What happened?"** Tsuki observed the older man's grip on what looks like a can of coffee tighten to the point it could break in half. _Yep definitely run!_ And with that though he shuts the laptop and quickly ran to his room to miss any sort of attack. Once he was safe in his room and caught his breath again. He leaned against the door and fished out his phone.

[Delic, that was a really bad move. I'm going to see if I can calm him down. But please don't mention his job. Sure he dresses like a bartender, but he lost that position years ago.]

He didn't wait for his brother to respond and walked out knowing his school laptop is safe. Shizuo was slouching in the couch with a lit cigarette. On the table there was a nearly empty gallon of milk.

"Sh-Shizuo?" He timidly approached. The bodyguard let out a sigh and shook off his ash.

"Now I remember how annoying Dasuke can be. He doesn't know when he's pushing his boundaries until it's too late." He turned to his little cousin looking a little calmer. "I'm fine now Tsuki, you can come over." The spectacled blonde let out a sigh of relief and sat next to him. Luckily nothing looked broken or damaged save from the can.

"You're getting a lot better at calming down now."

"Only when I'm home or with family or my boss."

"It's still an improvement."

"Yeah."

"I really am sorry Delic said that. I know that's a touchy subject. But he didn't know. Otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have brought it up." He heard a quiet chuckle from the Shizuo. "Uhh what?"

"You'll be just fine Tsuki…" he spoke quietly with a smile.

"Uhh- What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuki panicked. Shizuo reached over and rustled his head like a child.

"With a personality like that, it's no wonder you're very likeable. So that's why I said you'll be just fine in the future."

"Umm… thanks." He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, indicating that he was blushing. It's true that he has always been like this. But still… "Well anyway, I made some dinner, so let's eat."

"Oh good, I'm starving."

"Long day?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

* * *

 **HELLO DEARY DEARIES! I know, I am a horrible person for not updating as often as I want, but honestly, I've had so much going on and I may have hit a wall on how to progress the story. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story! But thank you guys for being so patient with me. I will try to progress as much as I can and make this as enjoyable for everyone as I can.**

 **Have a good day~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR or any of the alternatives.**_

* * *

 _Another day and still no job. Have I really run out of options._ It is getting late in the evening, and Hachimenroppi still has no luck on a job. He did want to avoid any illegal or underground work, but there isn't many options aside from them.

"So, any luck with your job hunting?" The red eyes raven glanced down away from the voice with grim look on his face.

"What do you want Izaya?" The informant broker was leaning a wall in a hidden alley way wearing his usual smirk. He came out of the shadows and decided to walk towards the nearby guardrail and lean against it to be in the other's view as he spoke.

"Come on, I'm genuinely concerned. You've been unemployed for 2 weeks now and no other ways of getting financially stable. Until the news dies down about the Slasher, people will continue to suspect you as one of them. Your attitude and personality isn't helping either, so you're options are getting slimmer and slimmer."

"Wasn't it you who made the information spread to begin with?"

"Now now, I'm not responsible for it, I just know how it spreads. You don't have the human's trust since you can't prove yourself as innocent in this. Could it be that this is your fuel towards hating them? Well You wouldn't be wrong if you said they are oblivious to everything that doesn't directly correlate to themselves."

"Where are you going with this?" There was concern in Roppi's voice. He knew that whatever Izaya is going to bring up he was not going to like it.

"Straight to the point again huh? Come on, we hardly have a normal conversation anymore; but oh well." _Since when have we had a normal conversation? Cause now isn't a good example either._ "I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse." Roppi cocked an eyebrow. _This definitely won't turn out well…_ "Seeing as though no one else around here will hire you, why don't you come work for me?" He was shocked. Sure he considered asking him, but always told himself to find something better.

"You're joking right, me work for you? I don't need your charity. And how is that an offer I'd like?"

"I didn't say you were gonna like it. I said it's an offer you can't refuse. Beggars can't be choosers now can they? Besides, it's only charity if I am not asking anything of you. You would work as a secretary of sorts. Should be fairly simple for someone like you." Annoying. This entire situations is completely annoying. But the younger cannot deny that his nosy cousin is right. He needed a job, and soon. It's almost the end of the month and can just barely make ends meet. _Shit… he's right. Like always._ And with that he let's out heavy sigh and crosses his arms.

"Fine, but on a few conditions that you can live with." Izaya gave a triumphant grin.

"I'm all ears. I'll see what I can work out and around."

"One, if your client of the day is anyone from the yakuza, which I know is frequent, I don't want to be around or have them see me. And I want nothing to do with their shady shit."

"Hmm… fair enough. I don't want them to know about you either."

"Two, I am not your personal toy, so don't use me for your ridiculous hobbies or pranks."

"Aww, there goes some of my freetime plan." Roppi narrowed his eyes at that, but the other didn't seemed phased; rather he laughed it off. "Kidding, I'm kidding. That's why I have my humans and Shizu-chan."

"And three, don't give me special privileges just because we're related. Just treat me like you're other secretary."

"She's more like my house maid than a secretary, but I guess I can use more of that too. Is that all?"

"For now."

"Well you're demands are reasonable, so yeah I'll accommodate. Consider yourself hired now Roppi-chan!"

"Yeah whatever, when do I start and what do you need me to do."

"Ehh? You're not even going to celebrate? Come on I'll even treat you to something and you can start tomorrow."

"I should have some idea of what I'm getting into."

"It should be easy for you with your experience as a librarian, just find the files I ask for, organize them, let my clients in and get tea ready, and edit information when I ask you to. Should be simple enough that even a middle schooler can do it."

"Is that it?"

"I swear, this is the exact same thing that Namie is doing. Granted I do make her cook for me and clean, but you can do those as well, right?" _Hmm, sounds simple enough. Like he said, I don't have many options to choose from._

"Alright fine. I'll take the position."

"Great! Now let's get some food to celebrate."

"Wait, I didn't agree to this." But before Roppi knew it, Izaya grabbed his wrist and was about to dragged him to whatever place he planned for. He shook his hand out of the others grip. "Don't touch me!" Izaya widened his eyes for a moment at the sudden aggression, but retreated with a nod and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Still gets to you huh?" Roppi kept silent. "Alright, but you better not wander off or I won't let go next time."

 _He isn't dropping this is he? Fine._ Roppi sighed and flipped his hood over his head. He understood the gesture is supposed to be natural, and that Izaya is someone he trusts a little more than he should. There are times where he can handle being touched. But the grabbing, especially when it's unexpected, will make him feel uneasy and defensive. He kept his distance but still followed his older cousin, all the way to a small cafe and bakery? "I thought you don't like sweets."

"I don't, but you do. And besides, I'm treating you after all; so don't pout about being spoiled now and then. Anyway, one of your favorites are cream puffs right? I heard this place has the best in these parts. They even have that matcha creme that you like so much. Why don't you go and take a seat somewhere while you wait." Luckily it wasn't super busy at the moment so there were plenty of seats hear a wall and away from a window. Once he picked their table away from view, he rest his head in his hand and waited for the informant.

Roppi does have a really bad sweet tooth when it came to desserts. He wouldn't admit it, but this was probably the only thing he missed about living with his cousins. Back when he was still in high school, Izaya always had to get the twins something sweet from time to time, basically because Mairu demanded him to and Kururi would emphasize with puppy dog eyes. Izaya didn't have as hard of a heart so he ends up doing as they said. And every time, he would always sneak a little something for him. And if any of them do see him on a worse day, they do try to comfort him, in their own weird way. Sure they're current family wasn't a normal one, but he did consider it better than his… alternative option. Because at least Izaya and the twins did care for him; to his distaste at times. Not only that, but the older man has kept his biggest secret that forced him to move to the big city. He was willing to drop his acts and break his manipulative composure just so he can make sure he was alright. The only reason he hate him is because he still treats him as if he still needs a handicap to live. _I want to get stronger on my own, I don't need other people's help to achieve it._

"Still thinking that you shouldn't be here? Or were you thinking about hating everything again?" Roppi snapped back out of his thoughts and looked up at his cousin holding two insulation cups with a creme puff about this side of an apple balancing on top of one.

"I don't know, maybe both."

"Sounds about right. I got you some tea so we can talk about your new position."

"Right, thanks." Roppi took "So anything else I should know about?"

"Well it's as I've said. Organizing files, editing documents, and tending to client. But I wanna hear your opinion, which is better for you? I know you don't like much human interaction, so I can have you work more with the files and have Namie on the clients. Granted I also believe it's better that way too. People would get on edge if they see a person look almost identical to the person they're meeting with. It's ideal to not frighten my clients, to not only have an income, but to get them comfortable enough so I can squeeze out some info for later." Izaya gave a creepy smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"You can be so evil when you want to."

"It's business and I love my humans. Thus learning about anything, not matter how big or how small, is beneficial for me. Hence I think it's a better option for both of us."

"And Yagiri isn't gonna complain?" Roppi asked as he bit into his pastry. _Izaya was right, This is really good._

"She will still do documentation, but not as focused as you are. Besides, she's horrible at filing; I always find missing information and misplaced documents. And this is coming from a former head of a research team. She's more suited to cooking and chores. Though speaking about her, I want you to make sure Namie is working as well. She tends to be slow because she's busy thinking about her idiot brother. And I do catch her going out when I am too. The only way I can get her to refocus is by doubling her pay, which is a hassle. So if you see her out of focus, do call her out or says something like you will tell me if you don't, maybe add in I'll take her pay and give it to you if you snitch."

"Would you really go that far?" the red-eyed raven asked. He didn't asked if Izaya would actually give him the money, but it wouldn't surprise him. He has mentioned to him before that Namie is a bit of a nuisance and he only keeps her around because of a deal. So he tends to mess with her knowing that she cannot leave him. He would be more surprised about how much he would actually go with belittling the former researcher.

"Maybe," Izaya sang. "Besides, I see it as fair; if she doesn't work, she doesn't get paid. And it increases efficiency so I don't mind. So what do you say, still interested?"

"Well it seems simple enough. I am okay with not being seen and just doing filing. So tomorrow at what time, and which apartment."

"8 in the morning, and my main one. I did keep your room just as you left it you know, so if you do decide that you don't want to go home cause it's too late or if the last train back already left, you can always sleep there."

"I won't be doing that anytime soon. But fine."

"Aww so mean. I even made sure that I'm the only one who has entered it just to clean all this time. You know, it does get lonely when everyone's gone. And when you are alone, you tend to think about things more deeply. Maybe, things that you've been trying to bury away for a long time." Roppi glared after drinking more of his tea.

"Izaya, I know what you're talking about, and I would prefer it if you stop bringing it up. It's harder to forget if you keep talking about it," he said while placing a hand over his wrist.

"If you really want to forget, you need a better distraction. Work can only do so much, and we both know school didn't help. And cutting is only a reminder of what happened."

"So what do you suggest? And don't say take up a fun hobby, I tried."

"I know. But you used to be a good writer back in the day. I still remember you pestering me to proofread your short stories. But that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was going to say, get some close friends. I have notice you and Psy being all buddy buddy when you two are online, so that's a good start. But you should think about some more physical ones; like Shinra or Dota-chin or even the Black Rider. After the amount of times you needed a doctor, I'm surprised you and Shinra don't have some sort of bond."

"Don't you find him annoying with his talk about his girlfriend? Cause I do."

"I'll admit, the mushy talk is gross. But he does have an interest towards monsters and their physiques. I think he still asks Shizu-chan for blood samples and a dissection session at times. And the Black Rider is an actual monster, what being headless and all." Roppi crossed his arms and leaned back in the cushioned seat.

"Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean they are automatically mine. And I don't see the benefit in friends. Most of them start because they want something from you anyway." Izaya lets out a sigh and rests his head in his hands.

"I mean, you aren't wrong, but even afterwards, they do last. Shinra and I are still good friends, and Dotachin and I still talk. Sure it may have started that way, but we made it into an actual friendship. You should at least let someone else in, cause having me as your only companion is sad..." Roppi continued drinking his tea as he toned out his cousin. He didn't need people anymore. Not anymore. He learned the hard way how can trust can turn to manipulation and betrayal. He didn't need that anymore. Especially after that…

 _ **Please, don't hurt me!**_

 _ **No one's coming. No one is coming to save me.**_

"Roppi-chan? Rooo~pi-chan?" He snapped back out of haunting thoughts and noticed Izaya snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry what?"

"You were spacing out again. Were you even listening to me?"

"I know what you want me to do, but you know how hard it is for me. And I don't need any more reliance on people." Izaya sighed in defeat, clearly Roppi wasn't going to change his mind any time soon.

"Fine fine, you don't have to decide now. I guess one other friend is fine. I'm sure Psy can offer something to ease your boredom." Izaya stood up and fixed his shirt and coat as if ready to leave. "Feel free to stay here, but I've got an appointment elsewhere coming up. But do consider adding someone physical to that inner circle of yours. Maybe find out who Psy is and arrange a meet and greet. Who knows, you might not be lonely anymore. But seriously, you need some friends. See ya tomorrow Roppi-chan."

A certain blonde appeared into the red-eyed raven's thoughts as the older man leaves the shop. He did agree to be his so called "friend" mostly because he was someone he could tolerate. He did understand some of his actions and did not focus too much on his problem. Sure it's probably because he knew nothing else about him and wanted a companion in a new place, but there was something about that made him not hate him.

 _What, what is it? Is it because he seemed so innocent?_ _But i've met people who also gave that front. His naivete? Well maybe… but even others don't know about me. Perhaps, it's because he saw my fresh cuts and my bloody book? That did influence him to talk to me. But he claims that he hasn't looked into it before I showed him. That face was a genuine shock when I showed him the first page; that's not something you can fake. And even after I showed him, he still wanted to be friends. Why? Why didn't he get grossed out. And why was I happy that he didn't. Is it because, he knows and didn't care? Did he just, accept it? Could it also be his honesty too? He always seems to speak the truth. Sounds a lot like me with my opinions But he states them in a more positive light. Could it be that…_

Roppi glanced down at his wrists and exposed a little bit of it. There weren't any bandages on them anymore. His cuts healed a while back and he hasn't had any urges recently. They blended it with the numerous other cuts from years before. _It's really been that long huh? And even so, I can't forget. Maybe I do need a distraction. Since I now have a job, perhaps I can relax a little bit. I did tell him I would be his friend, so I might as well act like one._

Roppi pulled out his phone and found the text messaging application. He rarely uses this since he never liked talking to others. Sure he reads messages from Izaya through it, but he hardly replies; it was mostly for small talk or if he was out. Email was the best way for anyone to reach him since he is normally home and would always keep his phone on silent. Regardless, he searched for the blonde's name and entered his message.

[Hey Tsukishima. I've been thinking, that if we are going to be friends, we should at least get to know each other. Are you free this Saturday for lunch?] It was good enough to convey the message. He hit send and started to head out. He needed to prepare himself for dealing with his cousin. Once he walked out of the cafe, he got a reply.

[Really? You wouldn't mind? Of course ill come! Umm, could you by chance pick me up. Im still getting used to this place] _He's been here how long now? Whatever, can't say I blame him._

[Okay. I'll swing by around 11:30 maybe. Are you fine with that?]

[Yep. Ill see you saturday Roppi san ^_^] He cracked small laugh when he say the smiley face. _Is he really excited by it?_

[See ya.]

As the cool air of the changing season hit his face, he starts to think about what he would do with his meet up with the spectacled blonde. What would they talk about? Where should he take him. He did initiate the meeting, but that didn't mean he had a plan. Some advice would be helpful. Perhaps he should ask Psy since he was around the same age as Tsuki.

 **Psy: Ehh? A place to hang out?**

Roppi arrived home after buying some cup noodles for the night. He has been living off them for a little while, but that should change in time. They both didn't join the main chat and turned off their visibility to chat without interruptions.

 **Virus: Yeah, I'm meeting up with someone soon for lunch. I don't know much about them however so I don't know where to take them.**

 **Psy: Ohhh? Is it a girlfriend I wonder?** This caused his eyes to widen and got really close to biting his tongue.

 **Virus: It's not like that! We're just friends!**

 **Psy: XD Alright alright no need to panic**

 **Psy: You are inviting them to lunch right**

 **Virus: Yeah.**

 **Psy: Well im not familiar with places around here, but maybe a food court**

 **Psy: That way they pick whatever they want to eat and you still can sit together**

 **Psy: Plus theyre usually in take out containers so you can go somewhere quieter after ordering**

 **Virus: Hmm, that does seem like it could work. I'll look into it. I guess that's one option.**

 **Psy: One is better than none**

 **Psy: Of course go somewhere nicer if its a date. But since you say its just a friendly lunch outing for the first time, it should be fine.**

 **Virus: Yeah. It's actually the first time I've proposed a plan to meet with someone.**

 **Psy: I see. Well im not expert either**

 **Psy: Hope it goes well**

 **Virus: Thanks.**

 **Psy: So, why did you propose it? Was it because of Kanra? I heard she does bug you about being alone**

Roppi reread that chat bubble. Izaya is talking about him behind his back. Now he is ready to have a little chat with his cousin at work tomorrow.

 **Psy: Sorry too personal?**

 **Virus: No, it's just that I am reminded that she is a blabber mouth.**

 **Psy: Sorry, am i not suppose to know that?**

 **Virus: You're fine.**

 **Virus: But yeah, she's right. I am almost always alone in my room in my free time. Don't really have any friends, so when it comes to it, I don't know much.**

 **Psy: Thats fine i don't have all too many myself**

 **Psy: If you want i cna help you with some pointers to keep conversation going**

 **Virus: I would like that please.**

 **Psy: Oh and Virus**

 **Psy: Don't forget that im your friend too**

Those words gave him some sort of comfort. He is not completely alone after all. Sure he doesn't know this user's face or name, but Psy is a person he can talk to for now. Many of Roppi's mental signals told him to not open up as much to this online user, but it put him at ease to have one friend as a distraction from the past. They spent the rest of the night was the duo talking about certain topics to bring up and pointers on how to react. And Roppi added more things to bring up with Izaya later.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating as often, but I have been stressed out with classes. I hope it turned out okay. I hope the iteration between Izaya and Roppi But yay these two can meet up again! How will their little meetup go? Only I know~. Regardless let me know if you have any questions on the story thus far. I'm sorry that I can't update as quickly as I used to but life comes before hobby unfortunately. I'm gonna cut this short, but have at good day everyone!**_


End file.
